


О смерти и умирании

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Series: Скелеты в шкафу [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри не возвращается в свой особняк, хоть и обещал, но Эггзи продолжает ждать. Гарри сам его учил, что настоящий джентльмен всегда держит слово.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, неграфичные сцены жестокости, употребление алкоголя  
>  **Примечание:** постканон; Эггзи живет в доме Гарри, хранящем множество старых секретов; в основу идеи текста и его названия легла работа «О смерти и умирании» Элизабет Кюблер-Росс, сформулировавшей концепцию пяти стадий принятия смерти человеком. Автор выражает огромную благодарность своей потрясающей команде – артеру и бете, а так же альфа-ридеру Umi no Iruka и прекрасным котикам CoffeeBee, esplodio и Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе, оказавших неоценимую поддержку и психологическую помощь в раскуривании сюжета.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
>  **Warning!** На ао3 текст выложен без оформления для облегчения совместимости с мобильными устройствами, ознакомиться с визуалом можно в выкладке на сообществе Kingsman Reverse [здесь](http://kingsmanreverse.diary.ru/p204727887.htm)

_Да, человек смертен, но это было бы еще полбеды.  
Плохо то, что он иногда внезапно смертен,  
вот в чем фокус! И вообще не может сказать,  
что он будет делать в сегодняшний вечер._

_Михаил Булгаков «Мастер и Маргарита»_

Гарри Харт, элегантный джентльмен, спасший его задницу от полуторагодичного опоздания к ужину, вовсе не из тех людей, которые принимают отказы – это Эггзи понимает моментально. У него цепкий взгляд, жесткие губы и на контрасте отчаянно скучающий вид, будто бы вовсе не он, а Эггзи выказал желание пропустить по пинте пива за не слишком приятной, но до крайности сентиментальной беседой.  
Эггзи залипает на него сразу, с первых же мгновений и так крепко, что поначалу даже не осознает, что именно произошло. Он внимательно рассматривает мистера Харта – карие глаза за стеклами очков; идеальная осанка; аристократически изящные, но отчего-то мозолистые руки, – с улыбкой кивает невпопад и пытается хоть как-то уложить ситуацию в голове. Ситуация – абсурднейшая, и Эггзи лихорадочно размышляет, что этот джентльмен – даже мысленно Эггзи не может назвать его мужиком, слишком уж не подходит это небрежное слово его новому знакомому – делает с ним самим в Богом забытой дыре вроде «Черного Принца». Эггзи благодарен ему за помощь, правда благодарен, не очень-то хочется еще больше разочаровывать мать, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше, но он искренне не понимает, почему человек, однажды пообещавший их семье одноразовую услугу и вернувший долг, сидит сейчас напротив и непринужденно пьет не самое лучшее пиво из высокого стакана. Но даже когда мистер Харт заводит речь о знакомстве с его отцом, Эггзи не покидает смутное ощущение, что он ловит каждое слово мистера Харта вовсе не потому, что тот – единственный, кто мог бы пролить свет на давно минувшие дни и рассказать, каким человеком был отец. Эггзи не помнит его, безусловно гордится и любит, но трагическая история гибели Ли Анвина во имя спасения всей боевой группы – явно не то, благодаря чему можно завладеть безраздельным вниманием Эггзи, тут дело в другом.   
В чем, Эггзи понимает через каких-то чертовых полчаса, самых долгих в его жизни и закончившихся самой феерической дракой из всех возможных и невозможных. Явно раздосадованный тем, что их прервали, Гарри Харт, старый друг – а друг ли вообще, отстраненно думает Эггзи – его отца, даже не дернувшись от сальной шуточки про мальчиков для развлечения, легко и изящно раскидывает шайку зарвавшихся шестерок Дина, возвращается на свое место и прикладывает к губам запотевший бокал с «Гиннесом», а Эггзи не может оторвать от него восхищенного взгляда. Мистер Харт, как он и предполагал, оказался не так уж и прост. Он – сама элегантность и учтивость – извиняется за лучшее в жизни Эггзи шоу, а затем скорбно сдвигает брови и замечает решительно, что Эггзи не следовало бы при таком присутствовать. Эггзи с ним в корне не согласен, и ему требуется все его красноречие, что убедить в этом мистера Харта. Ему отчаянно не хочется забывать этот день как незадачливому старику бармену, не хочется расставаться хотя бы с воспоминаниями о мистере Харте, раз уж с ним самим, по всей видимости, расставание неизбежно. Эггзи прекрасно понимает, что как только этот невозможный джентльмен выйдет из дверей «Черного Принца», он просто рассеется дымом и сгинет, поставив напротив имени Эггзи изящную галочку «исполнено» и навсегда выкидывая из головы никчемного пацана с окраины, сына человека, спасшего ему когда-то жизнь. Эггзи не может его винить; теперь, зная, при каких обстоятельствах его отец свел знакомство с мистером Хартом, он прекрасно отдает себе отчет, с кем имеет дело.  
Эггзи смущен, растерян и даже несколько напуган, потому что мистер Харт не производит впечатление человека, которого вот так просто можно уговорить, но тот неожиданно мягко улыбается уголками губ, опускает руку с часами, уже готовыми выплюнуть еще один дротик, и кивает, а затем тянется к нему.  
Надо бы отшатнуться, вяло думает Эггзи, он видел эти руки в деле, он знает, сколько боли они могут причинить играючи, в то время как у их обладателя не только узел галстука останется безукоризненно ровным, но и даже ни одна прядь не выбьется из идеальной прически. Но отчего-то Эггзи сидит прямо, даже шевельнуться не осмеливается, и это – его первая и самая фатальная ошибка за недолгое, но крайне впечатляющее знакомство с мистером Хартом.  
Все происходит слишком стремительно: Харт опускает тяжелую ладонь Эггзи на плечо, слегка сжимает пальцы – и вот он уже скрывается в дверях, оставив Эггзи с лихорадочно колотящимся сердцем, полыхающими щеками и чертовой визиткой пафосного ателье на Севил Роу. Простой жест, ласково-снисходительное прикосновение к плечу в занюханном пабе на окраине Лондона, но он слишком многообещающий, чтобы просто проигнорировать. Пришибленный смутным озарением – да ты запал, приятель, как есть запал на мужика, который тебе в отцы годится, – Эггзи в этот момент почти горит и разгорается все сильнее с каждой секундой, как политый бензином сухой хворост, уже сейчас отчетливо понимая, что придет в гребаное ателье, чего бы ему это ни стоило.  
Чуть позже, будучи единственным в квартире, кто хотя бы примерно понимает, откуда доносится властный голос мистера Харта, и глядя на перепуганного до чертиков Дина с тесаком, Эггзи с досадой думает, что прикосновение, каким бы оно интимным не казалось ему поначалу, было тщательно продуманным. Однако это не отбивает у него желания узнать – что же дальше? Эггзи чувствует себя маленькой любопытной Алисой, погнавшейся за Белым Кроликом в неизвестность, но ему нечего терять и особо некуда возвращаться, так что через пару часов он спускается в подземку и прикидывает, как бы поудачнее выстроить свой маршрут. Отчего-то Эггзи уверен, что на Севил Роу его сегодня ждут даже во внеурочное для ателье время.  
Его недавний собеседник мало похож на святого, скорее наоборот, и Эггзи прекрасно отдает себе отчет, что идет на сделку с дьяволом, стремительно, шаг за шагом приближаясь к нужному адресу, и вот что странно – это вовсе не пугает, а напротив, еще больше раззадоривает. Эггзи уверен, что бы ни ждало его за стеклянным дверями «Кингсмен», если Гарри Харт будет в деле, ему все понравится.  
Так и выходит: мистер Харт со свойственным ему, как Эггзи уже успел понять, изяществом закидывает его в пекло. Небрежно отставив стакан с виски и бросив беглый взгляд на часы, отчего сходство с Белым Кроликом становится еще более абсурдным, мистер Харт приглашает Эггзи в увлекательное путешествие, оканчивающееся в самом сердце «Кингсмен» – секретной службы, подмявшей под себя все разведки мира. Звучит круто, и хотя, видит бог, Эггзи никогда в жизни не мечтал стать шпионом – у него были куда более приземленные мечты, – он вписывается в компанию богатеньких детишек, ищущих приключений на свои закупоренные серебряными ложками задницы, с пугающей его самого легкостью. Не манерами, конечно, и не тщательно выверенным лоском, а скорее волей к победе и желанием занять место в «Кингсмен». Вот только, имея одну цель, все они руководствуются разными мотивами: кто-то мечтает продолжить семейное дело, кто-то – тешит свое самолюбие, а кого-то на самое опасное в мире собеседование, как метко подметил в первые же минуты Мерлин, деликатным аристократическим пинком отправили дальновидные родители, поэтому у Эггзи перед всеми остальными рекрутами есть весомое преимущество. Эггзи просто хочет каждый день видеть Гарри Харта, работать с ним бок о бок и, возможно, если повезет, изредка пропускать по пинте «Гиннеса» за беседой, не в пример приятнее их первой, поэтому он из кожи вон лезет, с блеском проходя испытания и показывая ошеломляющие их координатора результаты на тренировках.  
«Сделай все, чтобы он тобой гордился», – будто бы угадывая мысли Эггзи, говорит Мерлин, когда Эггзи впервые за несколько месяцев оказывается с Гарри Хартом в одном помещении, и приподнимает бровь. Гарри, такой непривычно тихий и бледный, лежит на больничной койке, и Эггзи с ужасом ловит себя на том, что даже мысленно не может больше называть своего наставника мистером Хартом. Гарри сейчас не слишком похож на того лощеного джентльмена, который небрежно подпирал стену, стоя на ступенях полицейского участка, и у Эггзи сжимает горло от мысли, что случая назвать Гарри по имени и насладиться его сдержанным неодобрением сполна может и не представиться. Эггзи почти уверен, что тот едва заметно покачает головой и прочтет лекцию о манерах, ведь наверняка есть в гребаном джентльменском кодексе такое правило – не переходить границы формального общения до тех пор, пока не позволит собеседник.   
Кивнув, Эггзи с неохотой выметается из палаты, прекрасно понимая намек. Мерлин не выгоняет его, нет, просто в свойственной ему одному манере напоминает о приоритетах, и Эггзи безропотно подчиняется, признавая его правоту. Ждать, когда Гарри откроет глаза и моментально превратится в себя прежнего, натягивая на лицо вежливо скучающее выражение, он может и вне палаты, делая все, чтобы Гарри и вправду им гордился. Чтобы Гарри, придя в себя, ни на секунду не пожалел о своем выборе.  
Гарри завершает свой затянувшийся отпуск в тот день, когда Эггзи успешно проходит один из многочисленных хитроумных тестов. В палату он врывается без стука, не до конца осознавая, от чего все-таки больше шумит в голове: недавнего волнения пополам с сомнениями в своих знаниях, радости за очередной шаг в нужном направлении или же просто из-за того, что Гарри наконец перестал прикидываться медленно умирающим слабаком, не способным совладать с собственным телом. Тот Гарри Харт, с которым Эггзи познакомился, как ему казалось, никогда бы не допустил такой оплошности, и Эггзи чертовски доволен, что оказался прав.  
Гарри пришел в себя лишь утром, но уже сейчас, спустя несколько часов, уверенно стоит на ногах и мягко похлопывает себя смоченными в лосьоне ладонями по гладко выбритым щекам. У Эггзи на мгновение дух перехватывает при виде такого Гарри, и он, совершенно забываясь и забывая о сладостном давнем предвкушении, зовет его по имени. Гарри же, что странно, вовсе не сердится и не бросает на Эггзи укоризненных взглядов; более того, он даже не утруждает себя выговором за совершенно бестактное для джентльмена поведение.  
Размеренная рекрутская жизнь с возвращением Гарри переворачивается с ног на голову, и время, словно бы свихнувшись, летит совершенно незаметно. Эггзи знает, кандидатам в кингсмены вообще-то запрещено контактировать с кем-либо без прямого приказа, но Гарри либо об этом забывает, либо намеренно игнорирует сам факт запрета. Эггзи ставит на последнее и, как выясняется гораздо позже, оказывается совершенно прав: Мерлин ловит их на полигоне с поличным, укоризненно ворчит, что правила существуют для того, чтобы соблюдать их, а не злостно нарушать, однако, вопреки ожиданиям, не отсылает Эггзи в казарму, а уходит сам, покачав головой. Гарри же невозмутимо меняет обойму в пистолете и, протягивая его Эггзи, предлагает попробовать еще, на этот раз «все до единой в десятку, мальчик мой», и Эггзи послушно берется за оружие.  
Эти редкие и недолгие встречи значат слишком многое для него, все больше убеждают – то, что он ищет, Эггзи найдет лишь в «Кингсмен», потому что стоит только оступиться и с треском вылететь из отбора, как он тут же потеряет Гарри, бездарно просрет то хрупкое доверие, что постепенно зарождается между ними. Эггзи не хочет стать разочарованием, поэтому он старается изо всех сил, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом.  
Накануне очередного испытания Гарри чересчур задумчив, однако стоит им устроиться в каминном зале у огня, он будто бы оттаивает, мелким крошевом разлетается тщательно оберегаемый панцирь безразличия: Гарри снисходительно улыбается неловким шуткам Эггзи и шутит сам, куда более изощренно, словно бы демонстрирует, каким должно быть чувство юмора настоящего джентльмена. Эггзи старательно запоминает и совершенно не замечает момента, когда в очередной раз теряет формальное «мистер Харт» и уже больше его не находит в своем словарном запасе.  
Никто из кандидатов не смеет называть своего наставника по имени – только сухие позывные, – и иногда Эггзи кажется, что ни один из его соперников, кроме, пожалуй, Рокси, на самом деле и не знает имен своих благодетелей. Возможно, так и есть, но Эггзи нет до этого дела; никто из кандидатов даже за глаза не называет имен, а Эггзи теперь делает это нарочно и при каждом удобном случае. Он говорит «Гарри» и широко улыбается, рассказывает о своих успехах, ловит на себе гордые, но нарочито снисходительные взгляды и разгорается еще сильнее, уже совсем не контролируя процесс. Эггзи не наглеет, не испытывает судьбу и не пренебрегает субординацией, вовсе нет, он просто ведет себя с Гарри так только потому, что Гарри сам ему это позволяет. Иногда Эггзи кажется даже, что Гарри давно прочел его, словно услужливо раскрытую на нужной странице книгу, давно понял, что значат все взгляды и жесты, но потом Эггзи себя одергивает. Гарри слишком свободно дышит рядом с ним, ни ноты фальши в его голосе и редких мимолетных прикосновениях, и нет, взрослые мужчины себя так не ведут с бестолковыми юнцами, по недогляду в них влюбившимися. Гарри бы скорее потратил кучу времени на пару нудных лекций о разнице между влюбленностью и уважением к учителю, чем нарочито равнодушно дразнил, поэтому Эггзи почти уверен, что Гарри ни о чем не догадывается. И это – к лучшему, потому что Эггзи уже не просто горит, он практически с ума сходит, украдкой рассматривая Гарри, подмечая, как мягко и одновременно смертоносно тот двигается, и даже пропускает ощутимый удар в солнечное сплетение, безбожно залипая на линию плеч, затянутых в белоснежную рубашку. Пальцы Гарри на месте ушиба облегчения не приносят, скорее наоборот; Эггзи с силой впечатывается затылком в маты, перехватывая обеспокоенный взгляд, и кивает, давая Гарри понять, что он в порядке. Вот только если бы это было так.   
Эггзи ни черта не в порядке, он в полном раздрае и мечтает лишь о том, чтобы Гарри не заметил его крепкого стояка или же – тактично списал столь бурную реакцию на адреналин от хорошей драки. Эггзи не очень радует перспектива объяснять сейчас идеальному, мать его, Гарри Харту, что именно его так взбудоражило; Эггзи боится, что если откроет рот, то скажет чистую правду, и тогда новорожденному доверию придет конец.   
Гарри убирает руку, и дышать становится не в пример легче, особенно когда Эггзи еще раз прикладывается головой об пол, закрепляя результат. Гарри годится ему в отцы, у него присыпанные серебром виски и челка, а во взгляде столько теплой снисходительности, что Эггзи становится стыдно за себя едва ли не впервые в жизни. «Ты попал, приятель, как же ты, черт тебя дери, попал», – мрачно думает Эггзи и, охнув, поднимается ноги, крепко обхватив предложенную ладонь. У Гарри сильные, надежные руки, и Эггзи, прикусив губу, запрещает себе думать, как эти самые руки могли бы сжимать не его пальцы, а бедра, например. Он уверен, что Гарри, если бы умел читать мысли, тотчас бы позволил Эггзи рухнуть обратно на маты, чем снова бы к нему прикоснулся, но телепатии в «Кингсмен» не учат, и Эггзи поспешно благодарит за это мудрое мироздание, не забывая смущенно улыбаться и отшучиваться, когда Гарри предлагает закончить спарринг и приложить к ушибу лед. О том, что лед бы ему явно не помешал, но несколько ниже солнечного сплетения, Эггзи благоразумно умалчивает.  
Сомнения насчет проницательности Гарри, а также его отношения к происходящему между ними в целом и к самому Эггзи в частности приходят много позже, когда на финишную прямую выходят всего два кандидата, благополучно позволив поезду пронестись над собой, но так и ни слова не сказав ни о своем наставнике, ни о «Кингсмен». Перерезая веревки у Эггзи на запястьях, Гарри на мгновение застывает, гладит кончиками пальцев взбесившийся пульс прямо сквозь кожу и, когда Эггзи прошибает неконтролируемой волной возбуждения, лишь улыбается лукаво, а затем переключается на лодыжки. В этот раз за стояк Эггзи уже почти не стыдно.  
Двадцать четыре часа с наставником – так много и так мало одновременно. Эггзи кажется, будто время утекает сквозь пальцы, пока они с Гарри прогулочным шагом добираются от ателье до дверей неприметного, приютившегося в тупике особняка Гарри Харта, однако стоит им переступить порог, время, осознав свою ошибку, застывает липкой тягучей патокой вокруг.   
Особняк кажется продолжением самого Гарри – величественный, элегантный и сдержанный, – но лишь до тех пор, пока Эггзи не знакомится с ним поближе. С виду враждебные, уставленные антикварной мебелью комнаты вмиг перестают быть таковыми, когда Эггзи, мягко ступая по ковру, обходит кабинет. Стены сплошь увешаны старыми передовицами газет, и Гарри с улыбкой поясняет, что это – его история. Он вообще необычайно разговорчив в этот вечер, расслаблен и спокоен.   
Пиджак остается на спинке стула, и вместе с безукоризненно отутюженной костюмной тканью там же остается безукоризненность самого Гарри. Он все тот же джентльмен, к которому Эггзи привык за последние месяцы, но одновременно – будто бы совсем другой человек: в глазах появляется задор, в движениях – почти юношеская стремительность. И тепло, от Гарри так сильно веет теплом, что Эггзи забывается, провоцирует, тычет пальцем в совершенно неслучайные газетные передовицы, ловит каждое сказанное Гарри слово и понимает вдруг, что горение, кажется, закончилось. Он не излечивается от своей глупой влюбленности, вовсе нет, просто пепел не может гореть, а Эггзи сейчас чертов тлеющий пепел, готовый развеяться по ветру от любого прикосновения.   
Двадцать четыре часа с наставником не просто возможность узнать что-то новое о «Кингсмен» для Эггзи, для него это шанс познакомиться с настоящим Гарри, и Эггзи был бы дураком, если бы его упустил, поэтому он одновременно расслаблен и безмерно собран, впитывает информацию как губка. Впитывает взгляды Гарри и его жесты и не может сдержать улыбку.  
Однако когда разговор заходит об этикете и Гарри с невозмутимым лицом читает ему очередную лекцию на тему джентльменов и их манер, Эггзи кажется, что он все-таки умудрился все запороть, даже не прилагая усилий. Щеки горят, мягкое кожаное кресло уже не ощущается таковым, и он поднимает виноватый взгляд на Гарри, больше всего на свете страшась натолкнуться на разочарование. Но Гарри усмехается, щурится лукаво и замечает, что настоящий джентльмен должен не только иметь безупречные манеры, но и уметь готовить правильный мартини, это – второй урок, который следует усвоить, и Эггзи весело думает, что такая учеба ему очень даже по душе. И то изящество, с которым Гарри Харт умеет выходить из неудобных ситуаций, не может не восхищать.  
Сутки сливаются в одно бесконечное пятно, и Эггзи отчаянно старается запомнить каждое мгновение. Даже если – не если, а когда, мысленно поправляется Эггзи, – он попадет в «Кингсмен», этот день уже не повторится. Ни этот восторг, ни легкость, с которой Эггзи шагает в ногу с Гарри, прикрывшим глаза темными очками после вчерашнего разорения бара. Ничто из этого не вернешь, остается лишь сохранить в памяти, благо теперь Гарри больше не угрожает ему своими амнезийными дротиками.  
Гарри скорее наоборот – делает все, чтобы этот день смог стать лучшим в жизни Эггзи, и Эггзи уверен: он полностью отдает себе отчет в том, что творит.  
Гарри будто бы надоедает изображать из себя каменное изваяние, он много говорит – менторски, с расстановкой, но вовсе не снисходительно, – улыбается едва заметно шуткам Эггзи, отчего на его левой щеке появляется совершенно очаровательная, безумно непривычная ямочка, а затем и сам шутит. И, черт возьми, так, что у Эггзи полыхают уши, а почтенный джентльмен за стойкой ателье «Кингсмен» усмехается себе под нос.   
«Боюсь, вторая примерочная не слишком подходящее место, чтобы лишиться невинности», – невозмутимо замечает Гарри в ответ на предложение воспользоваться другим помещением, и Эггзи вдруг понимает, что, вполне возможно, Гарри и не думал шутить. Особенно, когда тот окидывает его внимательным, пристальным взглядом с ног до головы. Эггзи неловко усмехается, пряча смущение и изо всех сил делая вид, что шутка пришлась ему по душе, а сам невольно думает, что вовсе бы не отказался оказаться с Гарри во второй примерочной. И пусть даже по назначению ее использовать было бы невозможно – своей девственности Эггзи лишился давным-давно, в Камдене никто не относится к этому вопросу слишком уж серьезно, – он абсолютно уверен, время не было бы потрачено впустую. Совсем нет, учитывая то, как подкашиваются у Эггзи ноги, когда Гарри ему всего-то улыбается уголком рта.  
Третья примерочная – тесная комнатушка с огромным зеркалом – открывает Эггзи еще одну простую истину: Гарри Харт, уверенный в себе взрослый мужчина, отчаянно перед ним рисуется. Гарри чуть заметнее, чем обычно, приосанивается, смотрит изучающе, слегка склонив голову набок, и Эггзи чудится в его глазах вызов. Эггзи поспорить готов, что Гарри с ним вроде как флиртует, хоть и очень своеобразно.   
Словно бы они погрязли во всем этом вдвоем, причем не сегодня даже, а очень и очень давно. В тот самый день, когда Гарри невинно интересовался, смотрел ли Эггзи «Никиту» или «Красотку», а Эггзи, не задумываясь особо, предположил, что их сценарий не слишком-то разнится со сценарием «Моей прекрасной леди». Тогда и сейчас – одна большая провокация, но играть в эту чертовски увлекательную игру можно и вдвоем, так даже интереснее. Безумно напоминает шахматную партию между гроссмейстером и пятилеткой: тщательно выверенные комбинации против случайных и нелепых ходов наугад, но получается забавно, даже весело иногда, особенно когда Эггзи по нелепой случайности ставит шах, ломает стройную многолетнюю линию поведения Гарри, заставляя его проявлять искренние эмоции.  
Эггзи решительно встречается с Гарри взглядом на пыльной поверхности старинного зеркала, улыбается беспечно и спокойно интересуется – вверх или вниз, – прекрасно понимая, что ответ Гарри не имеет значения. Сам Эггзи уже и так все про себя знает – только вниз, стремительное и неконтролируемое падение на самое глубокое дно, бесконечное путешествие в кроличью нору: ему хочется шагнуть вперед, смять в пальцах лацканы пиджака и коснуться тронутых полуулыбкой губ Гарри. Отчего-то Эггзи кажется, что Гарри бы его не оттолкнул, но и, скорее всего, не поцеловал бы в ответ, не закусил нижнюю губу, не скользнул бы по-хозяйски языком в рот. Гарри улыбается тепло, ласково, и с таким выражением лица не целуют вовсе, а покровительственно треплют по макушке, однако Эггзи за последние месяцы научился видеть не только маски, но и то, что скрывается под ними: он внезапно шире раскрывает глаза и осознает, что у Гарри жадный, почти раздевающий взгляд, который он старательно прячет за стеклами очков. Эггзи не спятил и вовсе не принимает желаемое за действительное, он давно уже отказался от увлекательной идеи тешить себя иллюзиями, просто сейчас – черт его разберет почему – Гарри будто бы перестает закрываться, не отгораживается глухой стеной, позволяет Эггзи на короткий миг увидеть себя насквозь, и Эггзи видит.  
Он видит, что Гарри тоже совсем не прочь, кажется, послать все приличия в задницу и осквернить третью примерочную вместо второй, но держится он все-таки куда лучше, Эггзи бы поучиться у него этому искусному спокойствию. Черт знает, что у него на уме – быть может, Гарри его испытывает; может, не решается сам, а может, просто не наигрался еще, не насладился вдоволь мучениями Эггзи, но одно совершенно ясно теперь: Эггзи в этом не один, Гарри точно так же безнадежно влип, потому что если бы нет, Эггзи даже и не подозревал бы ни о чем; а он все видит своими глазами.  
Манеры – лицо мужчины, поэтому Эггзи послушно примеряет оксфорды, разглядывает горящими глазами полки с оружием, ловит каждое сказанное Гарри слово и старается, чтобы изо рта как можно реже вылетали глупости. Не то чтобы Эггзи опасается осуждения – единственный, кто мог бы разочарованно качать головой на плебейские словечки – Гарри, а на остальных Эггзи, если уж совсем начистоту, почти плевать. Просто ему нравится быть благодарным учеником, хорошо усваивающим уроки своего наставника, даже если и у того проступает ямочка на щеке, стоит только Эггзи сказать какую-нибудь чушь.  
Этот день – и впрямь самый лучший в жизни Эггзи, даже лучше дня, когда Гарри впервые привел его в особняк «Кингсмен», потому что тогда Эггзи просто был восторженным сопляком не из самого благополучного района, которому открылся дивный новый мир, живущий по неизвестным правилам, теперь же он куда лучше понимает, куда влез и совсем об этом не жалеет. Мир «Кингсмен» обещает быть жестоким, он обещает быть кровавым и грязным, а вовсе не полным внешнего джентльменского лоска, но Эггзи к этому готов, теперь – да. «Кингсмен» для него – это Гарри Харт, который всегда будет рядом, только обернись через плечо, и Эггзи готов, черт возьми, биться за одно-единственное вакантное место пока хватит сил. Даже с Рокси, особенно с ней, хоть она и первый в жизни Эггзи настоящий друг, просто потому, что теперь он куда острее и ярче осознает, что может потерять. Гарри Харта Эггзи терять не намерен.  
Появление в ателье Ричмонда Валентайна слегка выбивает из колеи, дает понять, что монополии на Гарри у Эггзи нет, и пока они изящно пикируются на тему костюмов, цилиндров и светских мероприятий, он мрачно разглядывает Валентайна, стараясь не слишком откровенно выказывать неприязнь. И, наверное, получается у Эггзи из рук вон плохо, потому что стоит ему показаться из первой примерочной, как он натыкается на ободряющий взгляд из-за стекол очков. Эггзи не обманывается, он знает, Гарри – жесткий наставник, и за неуместными эмоциями последует неизбежная лекция о том, что джентльмен всегда должен оставаться хладнокровно-доброжелательным, но Гарри удивляет его, уже второй раз за эти долгие сутки. Вместо нравоучений Эггзи получает приглашение на ужин.  
Странный и заставляющий краснеть ужин, который Гарри, избавившись от костюма и переодевшись в мягкий шерстяной кардиган, готовит сам. Эггзи больше путается под ногами, чем помогает, зато ухитряется с первого же раза смешать правильный мартини, как Гарри и учил накануне. Даже старательно, почти шутовски, пялится на закрученную крышку вермута, за что получает одобрительную ухмылку.  
А потом, наутро, когда Эггзи снова с иголочки одетый в рекрутскую форму и причесанный по всем правилам, оказывается в библиотеке наедине с Артуром, все катится к черту. Он не может, просто не находит в себе сил выстрелить в Джей Би, глядя прямо в его влажные преданные глаза, и когда где-то в глубине особняка раздается выстрел, поднимается из глубокого кресла и выходит – из библиотеки, из старинного викторианского поместья «Кингсмен» и из жизни Гарри Харта. Эггзи был готов на многое ради титула Ланселота, почти на все, но не на предательство. Убить живое существо, беззаветно тебя любящее и бесконечно доверяющее тебе – не тот грех, который Эггзи хотел бы на себя взять даже взамен той жизни, о которой мечтал долгие месяцы.  
Вернуться на Александра Роуд – как в прошлое попасть, с той лишь разницей, что теперь Эггзи не станет больше прятать голову в песок. Подросшая сестренка, новые мамины синяки, еще больше превращенная в свинарник дружками Дина некогда уютная и светлая квартирка – все это заставляет Эггзи звереть, доводит до белого каления и толкает в спину.  
«Я скоро вернусь», – бросает он на ходу перепуганной матери и, не слушая возражений, кубарем слетает по ступенькам к угнанному кэбу. Эггзи нужно выпустить пар, нужно на ком-то отыграться за свою неудачу. Ему нужно как-то смириться с тем, что не только Рокси убила своего пса, чтобы стать кингсменом, но и Гарри когда-то сделал то же самое. О том, что он сам был для Гарри все это время кем-то вроде тщательно дрессируемого щенка, которого не жалко пристрелить в любой момент, Эггзи предпочитает не задумываться, в противном случае Дин может просто не пережить предстоящий разговор.  
Однако вселенная Дина будто бы не просто бережет, но и считает, по всей видимости, одним из наиболее ценных представителей рода человеческого – Эггзи не только не удается выбить из него все дерьмо, но и вообще хотя бы пальцем тронуть. Вселенная руками Гарри Харта спасает его мерзкую рожу от перспективы превратиться в кровавое месиво, а самого Эггзи – от преступления, которое бы отправило его за решетку на долгие месяцы, если не годы. Эггзи совсем не уверен, что смог бы остановиться и не угробить подонка, столько времени избивавшего его мать и остававшегося безнаказанным.  
Гарри крайне раздосадован, в глазах его читается явное разочарование, когда Эггзи, все еще до смерти злой, вваливается в небольшой холл. Гарри спускается по лестнице ему навстречу, и одно только то, что на нем не костюм, уже говорит о многом: Гарри Харт выбит из колеи, и виноват в этом Эггзи, однако не то чтобы Эггзи слишком заботят сейчас такие мелочи. Он в ярости, он смотрит на приближающегося Гарри и думает, как, ну как же, черт возьми, его угораздило вляпаться в такого ублюдка.   
Гарри совершенно филигранно рассчитал момент, когда стоит вмешаться и выставить Эггзи сопливым мальчишкой, сбежавшим от проблем, а потом до Эггзи доходит: Гарри просто ткнул его носом в тот факт, что нельзя убегать вечно. Он уже дал деру сегодня утром из особняка, не просчитав последствий, а Гарри лишь показал ему, что последствия любого поступка рано или поздно все равно догонят.  
– Ты разочаровал меня, – словно бы в голову к Эггзи забравшись, тихо припечатывает Гарри Харт и поджимает губы. Эггзи так страшился увидеть это выражение на его лице, что теперь просто не имеет понятия, как справиться с происходящим. Мелькнувшая мысль – перейти в наступление – кажется на редкость удачной, и Эггзи дает себе волю: он спускает ярость с поводка; орет, что только законченный подонок пристрелит беззащитную собаку ради паршивой работы, и приходит в чувство лишь тогда, когда Гарри бесцеремонно вталкивает его в гостевую уборную.   
Гарри действительно пристрелил мистера Пикуля, расчетливо и хладнокровно, но лишь потому, что был внимательнее самого Эггзи: много лет назад он совершенно точно знал, что патроны холостые, и пес будет жить. Чертова гребаная невнимательность обошлась Эггзи слишком дорого, он должен был, как и Гарри когда-то, распознать сраные холостые, но эмоции в библиотеке взяли верх, и теперь он – разочарование, он – самый большой просчет. Гарри поставил на него, Гарри возлагал на него надежды и возился с Эггзи будто с беспомощным несмышленышем. Натаскивал, показывал, каково быть настоящим кингсменом, и все насмарку: Эггзи оказался слишком глуп, чтобы пройти проверку на вшивость.  
– Помнишь Амелию? Она не утонула, работает в берлинском подразделении и прекрасно себя чувствует, – продолжает добивать Гарри, не меняясь в лице. – Мы в «Кингсмен» постоянно рискуем одними жизнями, чтобы спасти другие, вот что ты должен был понять за эти месяцы.  
Тема слишком болезненная, слишком на грани фола, и даже несмотря на то, что Эггзи облажался, он не может удержаться он язвительной шпильки:  
– Из моего отца ты бы тоже сделал чучело, будь твоя воля?  
Гарри вздрагивает будто бы от пощечины, почти незаметно, но Эггзи улавливает эту дрожь, ее так легко увидеть, когда твой собеседник пытается казаться непрошибаемым, что даже смешно. Гарри смотрит на него больным взглядом, а потом беспомощно интересуется:  
– Неужели ты не видишь: все что я делаю, я делаю для того, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить ему добром.  
И гнев Эггзи в мгновение улетучивается. Он ударил в самое беззащитное место, они оба это знают, потому что смерть Ли Анвина до сих пор – незажившая рана. Она все еще кровоточит и вспыхивает иногда фантомным взрывом, он видит это в остекленевших глазах Гарри, равно как и видит, что Гарри отчаянно врет. И, что самое забавное, не только Эггзи, самому себе – тоже. В неуютной тишине слишком явно висит недосказанное: вначале. Все, что делал Гарри, когда они с Эггзи только встретились – было в память об отце, но теперь – нет. Эггзи слишком хорошо изучил Гарри Харта, и пускай он пока не в силах читать Гарри словно раскрытую книгу, даже так он понимает: Гарри недоволен, что все построенное между ними двоими за долгие месяцы пошло псу по хвост. Тому самому, которого Эггзи так и не сумел пристрелить.  
Гарри смотрит на него как на что-то утекающее сквозь пальцы. Песок, воду, время – неважно. Как на какую-то упущенную возможность или проебанный шанс, и Эггзи отвечает ему тем же.  
Ему так много хочется сказать Гарри, но еще больше – уткнуться лицом в мягкую шерсть светлого кардигана, вдохнуть терпкий – Эггзи уверен, он именно такой, – запах одеколона и пота, а затем взвыть раненым зверем. Осознание того, что Эггзи позорно просрал свою единственную попытку хотя бы просто быть рядом с Гарри, не говоря уже о чем-то большем, убивает его, и вовсе не пресловутым холостым патроном, а словно бы разрывной пулей. Однако поступить так по-детски и одновременно совсем нет – вцепиться в Гарри и не отпускать его из рук, пока взгляд снова не потеплеет, – Эггзи не успевает: очки, которые Гарри с силой сжимает в пальцах, издают противный писк, и Гарри с мы-еще-не-закончили-молодой-человек взглядом водружает их на переносицу и отходит к окну.  
Так просто подкрасться к нему со спины и обнять. Сказать все, совсем все, не произнося ни единого слова; убедиться, что Гарри, пусть и не в «Кингсмен», готов дать ему хотя бы мизерный, но шанс, однако Эггзи усилием воли заставляет себя не шевелиться.   
– Гарри, мне так стыдно, – говорит он, сводя брови к переносице, когда Гарри, потребовав у Мерлина самолет, снова разворачивается к Эггзи лицом. Он и вправду готов сгореть со стыда, потому что страх не оправдать ожиданий своего наставника – смертоносного, величественного, идеального – был слишком велик все эти месяцы, и если еще несколько минут назад Эггзи злился, то теперь он понимает: если бы он действительно подходил «Кингсмен», он бы сумел пройти испытание. А он – не смог.  
– Тебе и должно быть, – с непроницаемым видом замечает Гарри, но взгляд у него, напротив, необычайно мягкий. И Эггзи понимает вдруг: о него идеальный Гарри Харт, кажется, сломался, потому что Гарри щурится слегка, а затем тоном, не допускающим возражений, добавляет: – Жди меня здесь. Я разберусь со всем, когда вернусь.  
И это меньше всего похоже на то, что Гарри собирается выкинуть его из своей жизни; кажется, он не намерен поступать так с Эггзи ни ближайшем будущем, ни в чуть более отдаленном, слишком уж много обещания неминуемой расплаты за идиотизм в его голосе и взгляде. С теми, кого планируют выкинуть из жизни как ненужный мусор, себя так не ведут.  
Вся нарочитая домашняя небрежность слетает с Гарри как шелуха, сходит слой за слоем, обнажая истинное лицо. Гарри Харт поднимается на второй этаж, а спускается вместо него уже агент Галахад: крайне сосредоточенный и собранный, в костюме и с зонтом. Единственное, что портит впечатление, – едва заметный перекос виндзорского узла. Гарри собирался в спешке, всего пару минут пробыл наверху, и у Эггзи аж кончики пальцев колет от того, насколько сильно хочется поправить этот узел; словно бы стремление показать, что он хоть чему-то научился, зарождается под ребрами тугим комом, стремительно растет и вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку. Оставит от Эггзи одни кровавые ошметки, черт возьми.  
Гарри уже выходит за дверь и собирается ее захлопнуть прямо у Эггзи перед носом, когда тот наконец решается.  
– Гарри, постой, – голос сиплый и сорванный, Эггзи отчаянно волнуется. Слишком тревожно на душе; он не знает, куда отправляется Гарри и какое у него задание, знает лишь, что оно связано с американской провинциальной церквушкой, а значит, к ужину Гарри явно не вернется. Гарри – опытный кингсмен, самый лучший в агентстве, Эггзи слышал рекрутские завистливые пересуды, и вроде бы переживать нет повода, однако иррациональный страх за Гарри, глупый и детский, неожиданно придает Эггзи смелости.  
– В чем дело? – Гарри по инерции спускается на одну ступень, оборачивается и нетерпеливо вздергивает бровь: – Скорее, мальчик мой, я спешу.  
Эггзи делает шаг вперед, и словно бы мелкая галька осыпается под его ногами; если закрыть глаза, можно вполне себе представить, что Эггзи сейчас балансирует на краю пропасти, а в спину его толкает задорно ветер, точно желает узнать самый большой секрет: полетит Эггзи или расшибется вдребезги.  
– Твой галстук, – слабо выдыхает Эггзи, но когда Гарри, недовольно поджав губы, тянется к узлу вслепую, отмирает наконец и решительно шагает навстречу. – Погоди, позволь мне.  
Взгляд Гарри полон здорового скепсиса, и его вполне можно понять, однако Гарри покорно опускает руки, без слов соглашаясь на предложение. Эггзи ждет насмешки, хоть какого-нибудь язвительного замечания о нарушении этикета – а то, что он его нарушил, Эггзи даже не сомневается, – но Гарри молчит и лишь ободряюще улыбается уголком губ, словно поощряя энтузиазм. Казалось бы, Гарри даже на мгновение забывает о том, что он куда-то торопится, таким расслабленным и спокойным он сейчас выглядит, если не обращать внимания на разрезавшие лоб глубокие морщины.  
Пальцы у Эггзи едва заметно подрагивают на безумно дорогой ткани галстука, но узел выходит идеальным – из Гарри Харта получился великолепный учитель, виртуозно пользующийся не только авторитетом и системой поощрений, но и бешеным личным обаянием. Именно сейчас, поправляя Гарри воротник, Эггзи понимает, что именно на обаяние он и купился. Авторитетов в его жизни не было никогда, к поощрениям Эггзи тоже не привык, и будь на месте Гарри другой какой-нибудь пингвин в костюме вроде Персиваля, например, он бы не постеснялся в выражениях, посылая того к черту. Но Гарри Харт оказался слишком лощеным и настоящим одновременно, он носил костюмы будто вторую кожу: с достоинством, легкой небрежностью и так, словно бы в них родился. Глядя на него, Эггзи захотелось когда-нибудь тоже стать джентльменом, настоящим, а не бездумным фасадом, за которым нет ничего кроме снобизма. Таким, как Гарри.  
– Готово, – наконец сообщает Эггзи, в последний раз поправляет узел, а затем заглядывает Гарри в глаза и все-таки летит в бездну: кувырком, не имея представления, где небо, а где земля. Он замирает на мгновение, а потом, не давая себе возможности передумать, делает к Гарри еще один шаг, почти незаметный; сминает пальцами сраный галстучный узел, будто бы не на него сейчас потратил уйму драгоценного времени, и, зажмурившись, прижимается к губам Гарри. Эггзи ждет, что тот оттолкнет его, хотя бы сдержанно возмутится, но ошибается, уже который раз ошибается в Гарри Харте.   
Гарри изо всех сил стискивает пальцы на ткани его толстовки, потом, опомнившись, ослабляет хватку и почти ласково устраивает ладонь на плече у Эггзи. У него сухие жесткие губы, именно такие, как Эггзи и предполагал; неподатливые и слегка отдающие крепким алкоголем. Гарри не отталкивает его, но и не отвечает, стоит не шевелясь, точно изваяние, и Эггзи, устав тянуться, привстает на цыпочки, потому что Гарри, черт его возьми, даже остановившись ступенью ниже, все равно возвышается над ним. Эггзи сдается, он умеет проигрывать, и потому, признавая свое поражение, он, не открывая глаз, касается губами уголка рта Гарри напоследок и собирается уже отступить, но тот не позволяет.  
Гарри держит его за плечи – цепко, твердо, – будто пытается что-то сказать одними только прикосновениями, и только лишь когда Эггзи распахивает глаза, то понимает, что именно. Гарри смотрит на него пристально, жадно, так, что колени подгибаются сами собой, а потом, словно бы решив что-то для себя – найдя какой-то ответ в умоляющем взгляде, – слегка прикусывает Эггзи за нижнюю губу и скользит языком в его рот.   
Эггзи отвечает с готовностью, комкает в кулаке тщательно отутюженный галстук; ему хочется больше, сильнее, яростнее – так, чтобы губы саднило, но Гарри на провокации не ведется: он целует ласково, спокойно и неспешно, будто бы и не его уже ждет в подземном ангаре «Кингсмен» самолет.  
Гарри, разумеется, опаздывает. К Мерлину, на борт и даже на проповедь, Эггзи знает это абсолютно точно, потому что он, не теряя ни минуты после ухода Гарри, занялся взломом домашнего терминала с самым простым паролем из всех возможных, черт возьми. Даже не верится, что Мерлин, следящий за всеми агентами круглосуточно, не догадался.  
Несколько часов Эггзи слоняется по дому неприкаянной тенью; он послушно даже не смотрит в сторону бара, зато разглядывает вновь передовицы, развешанные по стенам, и с тоской думает, что у него такого кабинета никогда не будет. Эггзи сам так решил, когда отказался утром стрелять в Джей Би.  
Ожидание убивает, и когда привычное за последние часы изображение облаков за иллюминатором сменяется посадочной полосой, Эггзи готов расцеловать монитор.   
Поначалу следить за Гарри очень забавно, даже слишком, особенно когда он с непроницаемым лицом выдает тираду про чернокожего еврейского бойфренда сидящей рядом неугомонной фанатичке, а потом... Потом начинается ад.  
Эггзи никак не может взять в толк, что же там происходит на самом деле в той церкви, но и Гарри, кажется, ненамного ближе к разгадке. Гарри Харту сейчас не до каких-то там логических цепочек, он идеальная машина для убийства и в эту минуту он наглядно демонстрирует, кажется, абсолютно все известные ему способы лишить человека жизни.  
Эггзи пытается докричаться до Гарри, но все тщетно. Гарри не слышит его, равно как и не слышит Мерлина, он лишь бьет, стреляет и разрывает на куски податливые тела голыми руками.  
У Эггзи нет сил смотреть на это; смотреть, как Гарри Харта срывает с резьбы, однако и выбора у него тоже нет: Эггзи должен знать, с чем ему придется иметь дело, когда Гарри вернется.  
А потом Гарри выходит из церкви, и усталый взгляд старит его на добрый десяток лет. Гарри опустошен, он по привычке поправляет окровавленные манжеты, светски пикируется с Валентайном, этим гребаным психом, а потом его голову разносит выстрелом в упор, и Гарри падает навзничь, будто бы желая показать Эггзи, какое красивое в Кентукки небо.  
– Нет, – кричит Эггзи, срывая горло. Гарри не мог умереть, наверняка это очередное испытание, он не стал бы выставлять такой простой пароль на домашний терминал. Пароль, который не смог вскрыть несколько месяцев назад Мерлин, а сам Эггзи подобрал с легкостью и в считанные мгновения. Тот, который только Эггзи и смог бы подобрать: «Как в "Моей прекрасной леди"». Ему так хочется верить, что Гарри не идиот и не стал бы так легкомысленно-весело относиться к системе безопасности, но Гарри стал, и его пароль действительно невозможно взломать, если ты не Гэри Анвин, мальчишка с окраины, знакомый с классикой американского кино, и в то же время понятия не имеющий о «Красотке».   
Гарри не возвращается в свой особняк, хоть и обещал, но Эггзи продолжает ждать. Гарри сам его учил, что настоящий джентльмен всегда держит слово. 


	2. Отрицание

_Из всех защитных механизмов, существующих в мозгу,  
отрицание – наиболее могущественный. С тревогой,  
с любыми страданиями можно справиться,  
если прибегнуть к нему. Достаточно лишь  
закрыть свой разум на двойной оборот ключа  
и отрицать все факты._

_Патрик Бовен «Десятая казнь»_

Когда живешь на одном месте дольше нескольких дней, волей-неволей начинаешь обживаться. Вещи обнаруживаются в самых неожиданных местах, появляется любимое кресло или диван, а полки постепенно заполняются всякой ненужной, но крайне милой чушью, которую теперь есть куда тащить. И неважно, собственный ли это дом или гостиничный номер, ключи от которого придется сдать через пару суток портье, не бывает людей, которые бы сумели жить где-то так, чтобы какая-нибудь мелочь: зарядное устройство, щетка для ботинок, случайно оброненный носок или кучка переломанных зубочисток – не кричала о том, что тут обитают разумные существа.  
Эггзи живет в особняке Гарри уже второй месяц и подтверждает правило лишь тем, что является из него исключением. Он ведет себя словно крайне аккуратный гость: тщательно убирает за собой, заметает все следы, и когда Рокси заскакивает к нему на чашку чаю перед затяжной миссией в Боливии, то с неподдельным ужасом выдыхает:  
– Да чтоб мне сдохнуть, Анвин! – а потом внимательно оглядывается и цокает языком: – Ты бы еще стеклянные витрины оптом закупил и открыл музей тут, придурок.  
Эггзи лишь плечами пожимает в ответ; он мог бы, но тогда Мерлин уж точно сдаст его в психушку. Мерлин еще с самого V-дня мечтает сдать Эггзи доктору и убедиться, что не агент даже, но недоучка, положивший столько людей в бункере, вообще вменяем. Так что идею с музеем определенно стоит отложить до лучших времен, например до тех, когда Эггзи захочется в оплачиваемый отпуск санаторного типа.  
Иногда, правда, Эггзи кажется, что Мерлин вовсе не далек от истины, и он определенно не в себе, причем очень сильно. Эггзи бережно хранит дом в том самом виде, каким его оставил хозяин, и даже всерьез подумывает расторгнуть контракт с клининговой компанией, которая обслуживает особняк, чтобы ее сотрудники ненароком не переставили мебель или не выкинули мистера Пикуля на помойку из-за того, что в его набивке уже много лет назад поселились пылевые клещи.  
Каждый день возвращаясь в пустой дом – Джей Би живет с матерью и сестрой в другом, где не так много горечи, сожалений и тоски, – Эггзи ставит зонт на подставку, устраивает оксфорды на обувной полке и, сняв очки, прислушивается к тишине.  
«Не сегодня, – привычно отмечает он каждый чертов день про себя, все еще опасаясь нарушать безмолвие особняка сразу по приходу домой. – Значит, завтра – обязательно».  
Но завтра наступает, а Гарри так и не возвращается, потому что Гарри Харта больше нет в живых.  
Даже почти два месяца спустя смерть Гарри – это все еще слишком больно. Эггзи до сих пор не верит, не может себя заставить посмотреть правде в глаза. Для него Гарри просто решил взять тайм-аут, а выстрел и устремленные в небо стекла очков – это все чушь. Гарри Харт слишком изворотлив для того, чтобы сдохнуть от руки кретина вроде Валентайна.  
С реальностью Эггзи сталкивается совсем скоро, когда Мерлин собирает жалкие остатки «Кингсмен» – не больше десяти человек, оставшихся верными королевской секретной службе, – и объявляет о грядущей серии рекрутских отборов на вакантные рыцарские места.  
– Вы должны предоставить своих кандидатов к началу выходных, – подводит наконец итог беспрецедентному совещанию, на котором присутствовали не только агенты, но и некоторые будущие кандидаты, Мерлин, а затем мягко просит, обращаясь к Эггзи: – Задержитесь пожалуйста, мистер Анвин.  
У Мерлина крайне загадочный вид, будто бы он хочет рассказать маленькому ребенку о том, что Санта существует, и сердце Эггзи вдруг пропускает два удара подряд и едва не останавливается. Он почти готов услышать «мы нашли его» или «Гарри со мной связался», однако Мерлин трет переносицу, чуть не свернув с нее очки, и устало информирует Эггзи:  
– Ты будешь моим кандидатом на место Галахада. Гарри бы этого хотел, я уверен. Ты был ему дорог.  
Эггзи кажется, что он ослышался. Что-то с его слухом, потому что Мерлин не может, черт возьми, взять и найти нового Галахада, по крайней мере сейчас, пока они еще не убедились, что мертв прежний.  
– Гарри был бы недоволен, если бы я уселся в его кресло за рыцарским столом, – с каменным спокойствием замечает Эггзи, чуть заметно склонив голову набок. – Он бы назвал мои манеры отвратительными и прочел бы пару-другую нотаций о вещах, которые не стоит делать, не получив разрешения.  
– Поверь, там где он сейчас, ему откровенно насрать на твои манеры, – раздраженно фыркает Мерлин, не привыкший, чтобы с ним спорили, а потом он снимает очки и мягко добавляет: – Гарри умер, сынок, а испытания на его место начнутся в субботу, с тобой или без тебя.   
Злость закипает в Эггзи моментально и поднимается удушливой волной от солнечного сплетения до самого горла, не позволяя даже воздуха глотнуть. А потом – так же стремительно отступает, оставляя после себя только решимость не допустить, чтобы Галахадом стал кто-то другой. Эггзи из кожи вон вылезет, но сохранит это место за столом для Гарри, чего бы ему это ни стоило, даже если какое-то время ему самому придется занять пустующее без своего рыцаря кресло.  
Такой настрой перед испытаниями – самый лучший, Эггзи готов убивать любого, кто претендует на титул, каждого чертова рекрута. Он не привязывается ни к кому; на тренировках безжалостно изводит себя до тех пор, пока в голове не прояснится, а очутившись в казарме, падает на койку и отключается, отвернувшись к стене. Такой подход позволяет Эггзи не только не сдохнуть от интенсивных занятий, но и быть лучшим во всем; другие кандидаты смотрят на него как на машину и сдают позиции один за другим.   
Он проходит все испытания – новые, не те, что в первый раз, – с блеском, и когда наступает время провести двадцать четыре часа с наставником, оказывается в координаторской, а вовсе не у Мерлина в гостях, потому что тот считает Эггзи уже кем-то вроде агента, пусть и внештатного, как бы ни повернулась жизнь. Вместо прогулки на Севил Роу, ужина и правильного мартини в этот раз Эггзи курирует одну из операций «Кингсмен», помогая Мерлину практически на равных, а не прожигая его восторженным взглядом.   
Откидываясь в кресле, когда сэр Кей отключает наконец видеосвязь, Эггзи почти весело думает, что либо Мерлин крайне хреновый наставник, либо он просто даже не пытается претендовать на эту роль. Эггзи такой расклад более чем устраивает, потому что с Гарри ему все равно не сравниться, не стоит и пробовать.  
Когда Эггзи узнает, что последнее испытание – участие в боевой операции с сэром Гавейном, он смеется как ненормальный. Возможно, его соперника такая перспектива и привела в ужас, но Эггзи после бункера больше нечего бояться, поэтому уже спустя пару часов он, узнав о провале второго рекрута, совершавшего в поле ошибки одну за другой, даже не удивляется.   
Он в «Кингсмен». Пусть и не так, как планировал Гарри с самого начала, но теперь Эггзи на самом деле полноправный полевой агент, рыцарь с правом голоса на совещаниях, вот только триумфа победы Эггзи совсем не ощущает. Напротив, ему горько и мерзко, и утешается он только тем, что это – временно, особенно в момент, когда Мерлин встречает Эггзи в координаторской, пожимает ему руку и с нескрываемой гордостью говорит:  
– Добро пожаловать в «Кингсмен», Галахад.  
Позывной отдается тянущей болью под ребрами, и вечером же Эггзи, вместо того, чтобы пропустить по бокалу виски с новоприобретенными коллегами в гостиной особняка, безобразно напивается, заперевшись у Гарри в кабинете. Впрочем, даже в таком состоянии к хозяйскому бару он не притрагивается, притащив в святая святых несколько бутылок сравнительно дешевого, но помогающего забыться пойла из ближайшего супермаркета.  
Однако, как бы Эггзи ни пытался убедить себя в обратном, временное рано или поздно имеет свойство обращаться постоянным: идут месяцы, приходит осень, и Эггзи постепенно срастается со своей новой маской. Он все реже носит джинсы, все чаще подолгу подбирает к костюму галстук и сорочку и с каждым днем будто бы все больше перестает быть собой прежним. Через полгода после V-дня Эггзи все еще сэр Галахад, а Гарри – так и не возвращается. Эггзи порой кажется, что он один в сложившемся положении вещей видит явное логическое несоответствие, потому что остальные агенты ведут себя как обычно, словно бы все в порядке, и точно в насмешку обращаются к Эггзи чаще всего «сэр Галахад». Казалось бы, пора уже смириться, но он вздрагивает каждый раз, дергается и оборачивается нервно, неосознанно ища Гарри взглядом. И лишь потом, мгновение спустя, вспоминает, что сэр Галахад – это он сам, а вовсе не Гарри Харт. Более того, многие молодые агенты даже понятия не имеют, кто такой Гарри, и это – будто плевок в лицо. Эггзи хочется рассказать каждому из них про прежнего Галахада – величественного и смертоносного, – но он сдерживает себя. Эггзи знает, им нет до Гарри никакого дела, как ему самому, например, не было когда-то до располовиненного сэра Ланселота, на чье место он претендовал. В «Кингсмен» нет смысла чтить историю агентства в персоналиях, слишком уж все они расходный материал.   
Да и вообще, «Кингсмен» – уже вовсе не та организация, куда привел его Гарри всего-то чуть больше года назад. Все будто бы начинается заново, отстраивается, как когда-то из руин восстанавливались европейские городишки после чумы. Но несмотря на то, что интенсивные тренировки и отборы кандидатов по сокращенным программам позволили набрать более или менее приличный штат агентов, а также заполнить пустующие рыцарские кресла беспокойными задницами, энтузиазм обладателей которых поистине впечатлил даже Мерлина, «Кингсмен» все еще оставался обезглавленным.  
– Прежний Артур скомпрометировал себя и опозорил титул, поэтому желающих на его место найти не так уж и легко, – как-то вечером, когда Эггзи заглядывает к нему в координаторскую с кофе, говорит Мерлин. Он словно бы оправдывается, но привычно, заезжено и без огонька. Будто уже сто раз произносил эти слова любому, кто выразит желание его слушать. Эггзи понимающе кивает, всовывает Мерлину кофе и бублик, а затем опускается в соседнее кресло и старательно делает вид, что заинтересован его вечным преувеличенно бодрым, но все же нытьем.  
Впервые за всю историю «Кингсмен» у агентства так долго нет Артура, и Эггзи отчаянно надеется, что это место Мерлин, чертов лысый интриган, бережет вовсе не потому, что нет достойного на него кандидата или никто попросту не соглашается брать на себя ответственность, а потому, что Мерлин, точь-в-точь как и он сам, еще рассчитывает, что Гарри все-таки объявится и займет кресло во главе рыцарского стола. На исходе восьмого месяца, когда тянуть дальше с демократией уже нет смысла – слишком велик риск на выходе получить анархию, – полномочия Артура принимает на себя сэр Гавейн, респектабельный седой джентльмен, крайне уважаемый в «Кингсмен», а Эггзи иррационально злится и считает Мерлина предателем, прекрасно меж тем осознавая правильность происходящего.  
С каждым новым днем отрицать, что Гарри больше нет, становится все сложнее: растет стопка счетов на оплату в углу письменного стола, а гора неразобранной личной корреспонденции на имя Гарри вгоняет Эггзи почти в отчаяние. Он не готов признать правду, даже спустя полгода не готов, хотя слышал выстрел Валентайна собственными ушами и собственными глазами смотрел в черное дуло пистолета, направленного Гарри в голову. Наверное, если бы Эггзи мог увидеть тело, ему было бы проще, но тело Гарри Харта в Кентукки не нашли, после V-дня полиция вообще мало с чем справлялась; искали в основном тех, кто мог бы выжить – раненых, искалеченных и напуганных людей, – а до трупа британского подданного, невесть как очутившегося в Америке, не пересекая таможни, никому и дела не было. Если бы Эггзи мог кончиками пальцев коснуться бледного воскового лица на прощание, а потом бросить горсть земли в яму, он бы, возможно, не обманывал себя так яростно, не ждал бы гребаного чуда.  
А так, когда ранним ноябрьским утром в дверь особняка стучится курьер, одетый в форменную рубашку и тщательно отутюженные брюки, и интересуется, может ли он увидеть мистера Харта, Эггзи лишь невозмутимо пожимает плечами:  
– Мистер Харт в длительном отъезде, – а затем, спохватившись, поспешно спрашивает: – Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
Вдруг это что-то важное, отстраненно думает Эггзи, совершенно забывая о том, что с V-дня прошло больше полугода, а с важными вещами так не тянут. Впрочем, голос его звучит ровно, Эггзи просто не позволяет мысли о том, что Гарри нет уже больше полугода, развернуться в его голове в полной мере. Не при постороннем человеке; слабости не красят джентльмена, но еще больше не красит его публичное их проявление.  
Курьер сверяется с закрепленными на планшете бумагами, листает их осторожно, стараясь не выдернуть из зажима, а затем уточняет:  
– Вы мистер Анвин?  
– Совершенно верно, – Эггзи кивает и понимает, что сердце его готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Гарри, чертов сукин сын, надеялся, что он будет здесь, иначе бы откуда курьеру знать его фамилию. На мгновение Эггзи даже радостно замирает, решив, что был прав и Гарри жив, что Гарри наконец-то смог связаться с «Кингсмен», пусть и таким экстравагантным способом, но курьер тут же разбивает его хрупкую звеняющую надежду вдребезги.  
– Значит, я должен вручить посылку вам. Мистер Харт указал вас в качестве второго адресата на случай, если он сам не... – на мгновение он запинается, бросив на Эггзи быстрый взгляд, а потом скомканно заканчивает: – Если мистер Харт будет отсутствовать.  
Повисает неловкое молчание, и курьер, видимо, осознав, что сказал что-то лишнее, смущенно возится с сопроводительными документами. Он поспешно всовывает Эггзи небольшую коробочку и протягивает наконец планшет с квитанцией, торопясь закончить визит. «Харпер и сыновья» – значится на фирменном бланке, и это название Эггзи ни о чем не говорит, однако он без лишних вопросов подмахивает бумаги и выставляет курьера вон, неизменно вежливо ему улыбаясь.  
Дверь закрывается с глухим стуком, и Эггзи, совершенно забыв о том, что на кухне остывает завтрак, поднимается на второй этаж. Небольшая аккуратная коробка жжет ладони, но вот что странно: у Эггзи нет ни малейшего желания узнать, что скрывается под синей крышкой темного благородного оттенка. И дело вовсе не в том, что Эггзи не интересно, он просто опасается, что найдет в коробке то, о чем предпочел бы никогда не узнать. Приветы из прошлого – слишком болезненные, чтобы встречаться с ними без должной подготовки. К тому же Эггзи не вполне уверен, что Гарри будет рад, обнаружив открытую коробку по возвращении, поэтому Эггзи аккуратно устраивает посылку на углу стола, рядом с нераспечатанными конвертами.  
Больше он к ней не притрагивается. 


	3. Гнев

_Берегитесь ярости, начало которой безумство,  
а конец – сожаление и раскаяние._

_Али ибн Абу Талиб_

Антикварные часы внизу гулко бьют двенадцать раз, и Эггзи, мрачно усмехаясь, вспоминает давно забытые легенды, гласящие, что в полночь грань между миром живых и потусторонним миром как никогда тонка; настолько, что можно получить ответы на все свои вопросы. В эту минуту Эггзи даже жаль, что он давно уже не верит в детские сказки, иначе бы он непременно задал кому-нибудь один-единственный: какого хрена ему теперь делать.  
Жизнь Эггзи в последние месяцы, мягко говоря, не была приятной, скорее наоборот, однако если до сегодняшнего дня ему как-то удавалось убегать от реальности с переменным успехом, то сейчас осознание – Гарри Харт не просто пропал, Гарри мертв, и он больше никогда не придет – накрывает девятым валом, топит с головой и мешает не только мыслить трезво, но даже дышать.  
Поэтому этим вечером Эггзи дышит через раз и даже не пытается мыслить трезво, не видит особой нужды притворяться перед самим собой в стенах неприступной крепости своего-чужого дома.  
Верхний свет в кабинете потушен, так привычнее, раньше Эггзи часто представлял, что V-дня и всего, что случилось позже, просто не было. Воображал, что он просто задремал после нервного потрясения – не каждый день он валяется связанным и беспомощным на рельсах лондонской подземки, – а когда откроет глаза, Гарри будет сидеть за столом без пиджака и пристально его разглядывать, не отводя глаз. Надеялся, что последние месяцы – просто дурной сон, а сейчас его ждут лучшие двадцать четыре часа в жизни.  
Но продолжаться так больше не может, он чертовски устал обманывать самого себя, поэтому Эггзи сидит в кожаном кресле в углу кабинета и не просто пьет виски, а натурально пытается набраться им до скотского состояния, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго забыть не только черное дуло пистолета и свои глупые надежды, но и вообще то, что он когда-либо знал Гарри Харта. Потому что помнить и знать, что Гарри уже давно нет в живых – слишком больно. Эггзи нужна хоть какая-то анестезия.  
Кресло – то самое, в котором он сидел несколько месяцев назад и восторженно пялился на Гарри, раскрыв рот, – кажется Эггзи уже настолько родным, что дальше некуда. Эггзи знает каждую трещинку на его обивке, каждую перетершуюся в шве прострочки нитку. Он, если по совести, сидит в нем каждый вечер, потому что так – привычнее тоже, а еще потому, что не решается занять хозяйский стул. Эггзи живет здесь больше полугода, но до сих пор чувствует себя в особняке Гарри чужаком, странным приблудным гостем, не имеющем понятия об этикете и неприлично затянувшим визит.  
Виски совсем не помогает, и Эггзи с тоской думает, что не отказался бы сейчас от какой-нибудь миссии, на которую можно было бы отвлечься, но, как назло, сегодня не нужно спасать мир, поэтому он поудобнее устраивается в кресле и снова наполняет бокал из стремительно пустеющей бутылки.  
Эггзи никогда не был трудоголиком, в прошлом – кажется, таком далеком – у него просто не появлялось ни единой возможности им стать, слишком уж хреново в Камдене обстояли дела с работой. Куда проще было перебиваться временными подработками и мелким воровством; на жизнь хватало, а о большем Эггзи тогда и не мечтал: с его личным делом рассчитывать на приличное место было просто смешно. Поэтому, даже став кингсменом и выбравшись из дерьма, отношения своего по этому вопросу Эггзи особо не изменил: никакого неподдельного энтузиазма, граничащего с фанатизмом, вовсе нет. Эгззи пахал на износ, это правда, вот только то, за чем он так рвался в «Кингсмен», больше не имело смысла: невозможно вернуть Гарри, уничтожая цели на заданиях одну за другой – стремительно, профессионально и ожесточенно, – как мишени в тире, однако работа помогала Эггзи хоть как-то справляться со своими эмоциями. Если бы не миссии, он давно бы спятил, вне всяких сомнений.  
Эггзи в последние месяцы – натянутая струна, и Мерлин, словно бы чувствуя это, гоняет его по всему свету. Старательно держит подальше от ателье на Севил Роу, базы «Кингсмен» в предместье Лондона и пустого особняка Гарри, идеально планируя рабочий график для Эггзи так, чтобы свободного времени оставалось как можно меньше. Мерлин – отличный психолог и даже, наверное, почти друг, потому что после того, как Гарри пропал, ему больше не с кем едко пикироваться, и Мерлин переносит весь нерастраченный запас своего мрачного юмора на нового Галахада. Даже Мерлина, черт возьми, Гарри оставляет Эггзи в качестве некого гротескного наследства.  
Однако сегодня у Эггзи выходной, первый за пару недель, и это, по совести говоря, крайне не ко времени. Эггзи бы предпочел сейчас оказаться где-нибудь в Испании или, например, в Чехии с Рокси, но только не дома. Где угодно на самом деле, только бы не здесь, потому что тогда он бы не смог открыть человеку, стучавшему в его чертову дверь.  
Сегодня в четыре часа пополудни, когда Эггзи уже было собирается съездить к матери, приходит судебный пристав, желающий повидаться с Гарри и обсудить с ним животрепещущий вопрос неоплаченных счетов. Так странно, думает Эггзи, тупо разглядывая тонкую дорогую оправу на переносице незваного гостя, можно умереть или сгинуть, и единственный, кто будет тебя искать, – это пристав, алчущий денег. В этот момент он, едва удержав нейтрально-вежливую улыбку, вздрагивает от мысли, каким же, черт возьми, одиноким человеком был Гарри, раз за столько времени в особняк по его душу явились только курьер да этот мерзкий хлыщ. Гарри умер, а Эггзи даже не знает, были ли у него родные, которым бы стоило об этом сообщить.  
– Я тоже хотел бы с ним повидаться, – не меняясь в лице, отвечает ему Эггзи и виновато разводит руками. – Но мистера Харта здесь нет вот уже почти одиннадцать месяцев. Накануне V-дня он отправился в Штаты по служебной надобности, и с тех пор его никто не видел.  
Он говорит чересчур официозно, сухо и по-деловому, не позволяя себе ни единой лишней эмоции. На самом же деле у Эггзи не поворачивается язык сказать, что Гарри не просто без вести пропал в Америке, а умер. Эггзи почти признал этот факт, но озвучивать его вслух, тем не менее, пока не готов, поэтому он со всем спокойствием, на какое только способен, заверяет визитера, что оплатит счета сам в кратчайшие сроки и будет следить за расходами на дом до возвращения хозяина, никаких проблем, сэр. А потом закрывает за приставом дверь, идет в кабинет и до безобразия методично напивается. Эггзи знает, настоящий джентльмен никогда не позволит себе пить виски до вечернего чая и уж тем более в таких количествах, но манеры – последнее, что Эггзи сейчас волнует.  
Он вскакивает с кресла, мечется по кабинету точно раненый зверь в клетке, а затем, застыв на мгновение, с силой пинает массивную напольную колонку. Боль ни черта не отрезвляет, только подстегивает еще сильнее: Эггзи в ослепляющей до белых кругов перед глазами ярости громит кабинет, выворачивает ящики стола, раскидывает бумаги и, небрежно смахнув их на пол, скулит точь-в-точь как Джей Би, когда ему одиноко и страшно.  
Эггзи – Гэри Анвину, сэру Галахаду из «Кингсмен» – тоже сейчас одиноко и страшно. Он просто парализован ужасом, а еще – кипучим, пугающим его самого гневом, какого не испытывал никогда в своей жизни. Вслед за бумагами – бесчисленными документами, конвертами и исписанными ежедневниками, – неудачно подвернувшись под руку, в стену летит и таинственная посылка, доставленная курьером несколько недель назад. Врезается в стену с глухим стуком просто потому, что Эггзи нужно сейчас что-нибудь сломать, разбить или уничтожить, в точности так же, как сломан, разбит и уничтожен он сам.  
Гарри Харт, чертов ублюдок, не просто сгинул в преисподнюю; он оставил Эггзи одного со всем этим дерьмом: с неоплаченными счетами, пустым и неживым домом, чучелом мистера Пикуля в сортире, креслом Галахада, идеально пошитыми дорогими костюмами и одним единственным поцелуем на пороге. Болезненно-тревожным, нерешительным и сладким – первым и последним, и Эггзи ненавидит Гарри за эту чувственность, опасно граничащую с нежностью, потому что Гарри – уже тогда, чтоб его, – прощался. Он словно бы знал, что не вернется из Кентукки, равно как и знал, что не сдержит своего обещания со всем разобраться. Эггзи придется сделать это самому.  
Он зол на Гарри, зол как никогда и ни на кого в жизни, потому что Гарри Харт оказался той самой его пресловутой ахиллесовой пятой. Самым лучшим, что с Эггзи вообще случалось, и каким же дураком он был тогда, в первые недели и даже месяцы знакомства с Гарри, когда считал, что влип в этого невозможного джентльмена так, что дальше уже некуда. Только теперь Эггзи понимает, насколько наивен был, потому что сейчас, когда Гарри Харт мертв, а сам Эггзи не только живет в его доме, окруженный вещами, каждая из которых словно бы пропитана насквозь прикосновениями прежнего хозяина, но и занимает место Гарри в «Кингсмен», до него начинает постепенно доходить весь масштаб катастрофы. Эггзи не только не может смириться с этой нелепой смертью, но и день за днем начинает узнавать настоящего Гарри: какой чай тот предпочитал, где хранил старые фотографии и то, что он совершенно потрясающе готовил. Эггзи возвращается домой с миссий, запирается в этом неприступном форте с системой безопасности высочайшего класса и продолжает безнадежно в Гарри влюбляться, бережно по крупицам собирая цельную картину. Эггзи любит мертвого Гарри Харта и ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Все это нездорово, он отлично отдает себе отчет в том, что потихоньку съезжает с катушек без надежды когда-либо найти душевное равновесие. Со смертью – любой, черт возьми, смертью – не так-то просто смириться, но смерть Гарри – это отдельная неутихающая боль. Гарри был первым человеком в жизни Эггзи, который разглядел в нем что-то; разглядел, как он выразился, потенциал, увидел, что Эггзи способен на большее, чем просто угонять тачки и глушить дрянное пиво в дерьмовом баре без надежды что-то изменить. Гарри был мудрым и терпеливым, он был настойчивым и не упускал случая ободряюще или поощрительно сжать пальцами плечо Эггзи ровно в тот момент, когда это было необходимо. Гарри тонко шутил и улыбался его нелепым, все еще неизящным шуткам, проводил с Эггзи кучу времени, будто бы у него больше не было других дел. Гарри Харт приручил его, между делом влюбил в себя, а потом поймал головой пулю. Бросил Эггзи одного разбираться со своими чувствами и мечтами о том, чего теперь никогда не случится. Оставил наедине с воспоминаниями о сухих ладонях и теплых губах, о ткани галстука под пальцами и удаляющейся от крыльца узкой спине, затянутой в строгий, ладно скроенный по фигуре костюм.  
Эггзи продолжает разносить кабинет, который все эти месяцы старательно пытался законсервировать и хранить в неприкосновенности на случай, если у Гарри все-таки проснется совесть, однако желанного облегчения это не приносит. Скорее лишь делает пустоту внутри еще более гулкой, которую отчаянно хочется хоть чем-нибудь заполнить.  
Пол давно устлан бумагами, роскошное пресс-папье опасно балансирует на краю стола, того и гляди свалится, но Эггзи плевать. Рокси права, он сделал из этого чертова особняка сраный музей или – того хуже – склеп, где и хоронит сам себя заживо, вслед за Гарри. Трусливый маленький говнюк, который, будучи агентом самой влиятельной секретной службы в мире, просто не в состоянии справиться с проблемами и взять себя в руки наконец. Гарри бы им не гордился, Гарри был бы разочарован, если бы увидел его таким испуганным и расписавшимся в собственной беспомощности. Гарри бы скорбно покачал головой, случись ему наблюдать эту безуспешную попытку справиться с эмоциями через катарсис.  
Но его здесь нет.  
В кабинете только Эггзи, который мечтает разнести все к чертовой матери, лишь бы позорно не разрыдаться от злобы и бессилия. И только когда пальцы до хруста сжимают тонкий пластиковый корпус ноутбука, Эггзи приходит в чувство. Ноутбук, которого он в последний раз касался в день смерти Гарри, едва не выскальзывает у Эггзи из рук, когда до него медленно доходит: так нельзя.  
Как бы он ни злился, как бы ни душили его ярость и гнев, этот дом и этот хренов кабинет – все, что у Эггзи осталось от Гарри. Если не остановиться сейчас, потом Эггзи будет об этом жалеть. Да что там, глядя на учиненный разгром, он уже жалеет, потому что только что, своими собственными руками Эггзи разрушил самое главное: душу этой комнаты. Можно вернуть все на свои места – разложить вещи, рассортировать бумаги, заменить разбитый графин в точности таким же, – но кабинет уже никогда не станет прежним, каким его оставил Гарри.  
Поняв это, Эггзи едва удерживается, чтобы не отправить в мусорную корзину стопку каких-то банковских документов, а потом его взгляд цепляется за имя получателя средств, и ноги у Эггзи подкашиваются. Он, опираясь на стол, медленно сползает на ковер, тупо смотрит на пропечатанные черным по белому буквы и беспомощно хватает ртом воздух, которого разом становится как-то недостаточно в кабинете. Возможно потому, отстраненно думает Эггзи, что он ни разу за все месяцы так и не открыл балконную дверь, впуская в помещение свежий ветер с улицы. И, на взгляд Эггзи, сейчас для этого самое время.  
Он поднимается с пола, распахивает тяжелые, скрипнувшие от долгой неподвижности створки и, вернувшись на ковер, снова берется за стопку документов. Получатель – Честер Кинг, отправитель – Ричмонд Валентайн.  
Сумма – миллион евро.  
Как дешево все-таки Артур продал «Кингсмен», едва лишь появилась такая возможность.  
Эггзи выдыхает, прислоняется затылком к теплому шершавому дереву стола, а потом, опомнившись, торопливо перебирает остальные бумаги. Подставные расчетные счета, по которым прошли деньги – кровавые тридцать серебренников, – и копии, снятые с авиабилетов «Лондон-Вашингтон-Лондон» на имя мистера Кинга; даже не знай Эггзи о предательстве Артура, он понял бы сейчас, что Честер Кинг явно не был кристально чист ни перед законом, ни перед «Кингсмен». Слишком очевидные улики, слишком явные факты, задокументированные и скрепленные одним бумагодержателем. А потом до него доходит.  
Все это – вовсе не случайность. Улики, тщательно сопоставленные въедливым и чертовски умным человеком, не могли просто так лежать в одном и том же месте, особенно если это место – не сейф Артура. Их собрал Гарри, он сложил этот паззл, потому что явно Артура в чем-то подозревал и втихую копал ему глубокую яму, из которой старый мерзавец бы не выбрался. Вот только закончить не успел.  
Эггзи пораженно замирает, а затем, пришибленный своим открытием, перечитывает подборку документов еще раз. Сомнений у него больше нет, Гарри был чертовски близок к тому, чтобы вытащить грязные тайны прежнего Артура на поверхность, и поэтому именно его, а не кого-либо другого отправили в Кентукки. Гарри убили не потому, что он подобрался слишком близко к Валентайну, его убрали, точно фигуру с шахматной доски, потому что он слишком близко подобрался к Артуру, и тот решил от него избавиться чужими руками. Эггзи более чем уверен, Артур прекрасно знал, что ждет агента Галахада в кентуккийской церквушке, полной чокнутых сектантов, и, не дрогнув, поручил разработку Валентайна именно ему, не сомневаясь даже в летальном исходе дела.  
Если бы Эггзи мог, он бы убил этого ублюдка еще раз, а потом – еще и еще сотней разных способов. Теперь, по-настоящему понимая, из-за кого Гарри погиб, Эггзи мрачно размышляет над тем, что смерть Артура была слишком легкой. Быстрой и почти безболезненной. Знай Эггзи тогда, из-за кого Гарри на самом деле не вернулся из Кентукки, он бы разорвал эту мразь на куски голыми руками.  
Гарри, прощаясь с ним, ясно осознавал, что Артур продался Валентайну с потрохами, равно как и то, что сам он отправляется на убой, но вот в чем загвоздка: не то чтобы это хоть сколько-нибудь проясняло, какого черта Гарри тогда потащился в Штаты. И самое главное, почему он ни о чем не рассказал Мерлину, если же тогда догадывался, что церковь – ловушка, а он сам – умрет.  
Что-то не стыкуется в голове у Эггзи, где-то в его размышлениях – или в размышлениях Гарри – логический просчет, но в то, что Гарри мог просчитаться, верится слабо, слишком уж Эггзи привык думать, что Гарри Харт был высококлассным профессионалом.  
Гарри просто не мог так глупо и по-мальчишески подставиться, не мог так легко попасться, не мог довериться Артуру, тайком собирая на него компромат. Гарри не стал бы соваться в Кентукки только потому, что так приказал Артур; это было бы слишком самонадеянно даже для него. Гарри Харт, насколько Эггзи успел его узнать, никогда не стал бы рисковать без причины и вслепую, не поделившись ни с кем опасной и крайне важной информацией. Если только у Гарри не было продуманного плана отступления, в котором что-то пошло не так.  
Или же все, наоборот, прошло как нельзя лучше. 


	4. Торги

_Ложь, с помощью которой мы пытаемся обмануть_  
самих себя, порождает призраков, населяющих  
пустой дом по ночам. 

_Грегори Дэвид Робертс «Шантарам»  
_

Две недели Эггзи тратит на то, чтобы еще раз изучить все бумаги, найденные у Гарри. Он тщательно проверяет каждый чек, каждую накладную и отчет о переводе средств со счета на счет, благо доступ к базам данных «Кингсмен» позволяет сделать это. Эггзи мыслит как никогда ясно со дня смерти Гарри и прекрасно понимает, что лишь идет по его следам, невольно восхищаясь проделанной Гарри работой. Гарри Харт не просто был лучшим, Мерлин крупно ошибался; Гарри был чертовым гением, потому что распутать этот клубок без всех собранных им бумаг Эггзи бы просто не сумел, мозгов бы не хватило – слишком сложные комбинации, слишком продуманные ходы. Деньги гуляли по всему миру, а Гарри, словно спущенный с поводка волкодав, пристально следил за ними, скрупулезно делая копии с банковских систем.  
Обнаружив сумму, перечисленную Артуру Валентайном – вернее ее часть – на одном из оффшоров благодаря подсказкам, оставленным его наставником, Эггзи тупо смотрит в экран ноутбука и не знает, что ему делать дальше. Конечная точка – американский банк, подставное имя и несметные деньги – но это вовсе не то, что Эггзи искал. Он так отчаянно надеялся, что бумаги приведут его к Гарри, что даже несколько раз перепроверил историю кредиток, привязанных к счету, полагая, что Гарри, если он сумел выбраться из Кентукки, обязательно бы понадобились средства к существованию для того, чтобы затеряться в Штатах. Но кредитки заблокированы, а последняя снятая со счета сумма ушла на покупку частного самолета, на котором Артур планировал смыться в бункер, так что теория рассыпается прахом.  
Нужно бы сообщить о деньгах Мерлину, думает Эггзи отстраненно, у «Кингсмен» до сих пор существуют некоторые проблемы с финансированием, а серия рекрутских отборов почти опустошила неприкосновенный запас. Это было бы правильно – использовать дурные и грязные деньги во благо, однако у Эггзи нет ни малейшего желания объясняться ни с Мерлином, ни с новоиспеченным Артуром по поводу того, откуда он их взял. Рассказывать про частное расследование Гарри и его богатый домашний архив Эггзи не хочет, не видит смысла взрезать старые гнойные нарывы: все рыцари до единого до сих пор болезненно относятся к предательству своего прежнего Артура. А еще Эггзи не тянется к очкам потому, что у самого Гарри наверняка были причины молчать, раз он не оставил даже намека кингсменам о том, что выяснил. Так что Эггзи приходится лишь гадать, то ли Гарри стремился сохранить свое расследование в тайне из уважения к бывшему наставнику, то ли у него остались еще не разгаданные загадки, решив которые он собирался сам вывести мерзавца на чистую воду. Или же, Гарри знал, что не вернется и поэтому оставил все доказательства в таком месте, где их мог найти только тот, кому Гарри доверял. Там, где на них мог наткнуться только Эггзи.  
Но вот в чем проблема: Эггзи понятия не имеет, что делать со всем этим проклятым и весьма своеобразным наследством, очередным приветом из прошлого, потому что если еще две недели назад он был почти готов поверить в то, что Гарри действительно – окончательно и бесповоротно – мертв, теперь Эггзи уже в этом совсем не уверен. Если начистоту, он скорее уверен, что Гарри, черт его дери, жив и здоров, просто где-то и по какой-то неведомой причине прячется.  
Все эти бумаги, аккуратно разложенные по столешнице причудливым ковром, практически кричат о том, что Гарри Харт не просто умен, а умен дьявольски, раз сумел раскопать такую кучу секретного дерьма. Гарри знал, что Артур продал «Кингсмен» Валентайну и предал интересы британской короны в угоду своим собственным, поэтому Гарри элементарно не мог так глупо подставиться в Кентукки. Он должен был понимать, что в церкви его попытаются убрать, словно фигуру с шахматной доски.  
Гарри Харт был лучшим в «Кингсмен», и он был угрозой, если бы успел раскрыть планы Валентайна и заговорил, а Артур, хоть и был редкостной сволочью, но идиотом – вовсе нет. И он явно догадывался, что Гарри уже взял след после визита к Валентайну, и это означало одно: момент, когда Гарри сложит цельную картину происходящего, близился неотвратимо, а раскрытие заговора стало лишь вопросом времени.  
Апатия отступает так же быстро, как и пришла, а отчаянная мысль – что делать, что же, черт возьми, делать со всем этим дерьмом – бьется в голове точно раненая птица в клетке. Эггзи мечтает о какой-нибудь подсказке, судорожно ищет хоть самый завалящий знак, который укажет ему на правильное решение, и находит.  
Знак вот уже несколько месяцев как хранится в верхнем ящике письменного стола, доставленный курьером «Харпер и сыновья», и Эггзи стонет почти с досадой. Он идиот, чертов тупой придурок. Стоило ли так мечтать о весточке от Гарри, чтобы начисто ее проигнорировать.  
Возможно, при помощи посылки Гарри пытался с ним связаться единственным доступным и, на его взгляд, безопасным способом. Гарри Харт – не тот человек, которого бы устроила доставка заказа спустя несколько месяцев, и к тому же даже если бы и устроила – зачем тогда указывать Эггзи в качестве дополнительного адресата? Вывод напрашивается сам собой: Гарри абсолютно точно знал, что его самого курьер не застанет, зато застанет того, кому он наказал ждать своего возвращения.  
В поисках ответов Эггзи торопливо дергает ручку ящика и едва не выворачивает его вместе с направляющими. Отчего-то сейчас ему кажется очень важным вскрыть посылку как можно скорее, Эггзи и так потерял слишком много времени на бессмысленные и слишком глупые надежды. Возможно даже, он упустил свой единственный шанс связаться с Гарри, если посылка в самом деле скрывала в себе письмо и была тонкой ниточкой, соединяющей Гарри с внешним миром.  
Но она не была. Когда Эггзи, путаясь от волнения, дрожащими пальцами вскрывает оберточную бумагу, он видит, что под ней – небольшой квадратный футляр, в каких обычно дарят украшения по случаю. Золотое тиснение вензеля на темно-синем благородном бархате, Эггзи пару мгновений смотрит на него, а потом поспешно отщелкивает крышку.  
Первое, что бросается в глаза, – сложенный вчетверо лист плотной дорогой бумаги, и когда Эггзи его разворачивает, горло предательски сжимает ледяной ладонью, а воздуха разом становится так мало, словно бы его выбросило в открытый космос без скафандра. Четыре слова – «Береги себя, мой мальчик» – ввинчиваются в мозг и взрывают его изнутри, а Эггзи сидит и думает о том, что просто не знает, как ему теперь с этим жить.  
В жалкой попытке отвлечься он переводит взгляд на футляр и словно бы получает еще один удар под дых. В футляре – запонки с гравировкой «L», Ланселот, и Эггзи горько усмехается.  
Никакого послания с того света, чудес не бывает, и пора бы ему это усвоить. По всей видимости, Гарри заказал их еще до того, как Эггзи стал для него разочарованием. Гарри надеялся, что хотя бы один Анвин все-таки станет Ланселотом, и снова прогадал.  
Запонки безмерно хочется надеть сию же секунду, защелкнуть тугие неразработанные застежки на манжетах уже несвежей к вечеру рубашки; почувствовать радость обладания чем-то, что выбрал Гарри специально для него. Насладиться подарком, а не получить очередное безусловное наследие, как было со всем, что сейчас его окружает. Дом, титул в «Кингсмен» и даже чертовы манеры – все это досталось ему от Гарри как-то незаметно и по непонятной причине, а вот запонки – это единственная вещь, которую Гарри действительно хотел вручить ему, только лишь не успел.  
Да и не вручил бы наверное, если бы выжил.  
Думать об этом до сих пор больно, но прошлого не изменишь: Эггзи – не Ланселот, он Галахад, черт возьми, поэтому футляр, стукнув крышкой, отправляется в нижний ящик стола, а Эггзи водит кончиками пальцев по записке. Острый и стремительный каллиграфический почерк, а между строк: если не убережешь себя сам, это сделаю я, маленький самонадеянный говнюк. Эггзи почти слышит, каким голосом Гарри бы это ему сказал, Гарри обожает сквернословить и делает это так виртуозно, что хочется взять пару уроков.  
Чудес не бывает, и Эггзи знает об этом лучше кого бы то ни было, однако записка из футляра – словно красная тряпка. Она неожиданно подпитывает самые потаенные надежды. Эггзи будто сбрасывает с себя многомесячное оцепенение, выныривает из долгого мутного кошмара и с новыми силами погружается в работу с головой.  
Из огня – медленного, испепеляющего день за днем – да в полымя, жаркое, словно адские костры. Эггзи берет себе самые сложные миссии, старательно напрашивается на самые опасные и безумные задания. Он скорее убьется сам, чем позволит себе поверить в то, что Гарри больше нет.  
Записка должна бы отрезвить, привести в чувство, но все получается с точностью до наоборот: реальность отступает перед фантазиями, раздвигает свои границы, и Эггзи снова с абсолютной уверенностью может сказать, что Гарри не сумел бы вот так просто его бросить. Слишком много недосказанного и несделанного осталось между ними, к тому же Гарри ясно дал понять, что всегда будет где-то поблизости, поэтому Эггзи, цепляясь за последнюю соломинку, принимает решение, одно из самых важных в своей жизни.  
Очередная миссия из разряда почти невыполнимых – но только почти, по меткому замечанию Мерлина, – становится для Эггзи шансом выяснить раз и навсегда, прав он или нет в своих предположениях. В Пакистан он отправляется с легким сердцем и, к удивлению Мерлина, в чрезвычайно приподнятом настроении.  
В голове Эггзи зреет и наливается соком, словно спелый плод, рискованный план, который может стать либо его триумфом, либо погибелью. Эггзи, если честно, устраивают оба варианта, он ставит на зеро все, что есть, и, отключив связь с базой сразу после высадки, влипает в такую жопу, из которой даже если бы и захотел, сам бы не выбрался.  
«Береги себя, мой мальчик», – наказал ему Гарри, но Эггзи думает: черта с два. Здесь, в Пакистане, на сложнейшей операции в зоне боевых действий он решает испытать судьбу и выяснить раз и навсегда, есть ли хоть малейший шанс на то, что Гарри вернется.  
Это в какой-то мере пари с самим собой – если встрять по-крупному, придет Гарри – чертов Гарри Харт, всегда точно знающий, когда стоит вмешаться, а когда отойти в сторону – и со всем разберется, как и обещал.  
Но Гарри так и не приходит, а из полного и беспросветного дерьма Эггзи вытаскивает – с трудом, но все же, – отчаянно ругающаяся, как истинный кингсмен, агент Ланселот.  
Этот самонадеянный эксперимент дорого обходится Эггзи: пакистанские террористы, которым он добровольно сдается, плевать хотели на мертвого агента «Кингсмен», Эггзи нужен был им живым и как можно более разговорчивым. Эггзи же, даже под пытками не был настроен на беседу, за что и поплатился: ни одной целой кости, ни единого живого места.  
Его ломают почти двое суток, двое бесконечно долгих суток, которые навсегда запомнятся Эггзи удушающей жарой, жаждой, кровавым маревом и болью настолько невыносимой, что в какой-то момент Эггзи просто перестает ее чувствовать. Боль тела – просто ничто по сравнению с той, которая сжимает и перекручивает все внутренности ледяной рукой, и, отключаясь на плече кричащей, зовущей кого-то на помощь по внутренней связи Рокси, Эггзи проклинает ее за то, что пришла.  
Лучше бы агент Ланселот не успела.  
Эггзи словно бы возвращается в прошлое, глупо надеется, что еще не все потеряно, что в следующий раз – обязательно получится, нужно только поскорее выбраться из лазарета, чтобы повторить попытку. Ни строгий выговор от Мерлина, ни слезы Рокси, ни даже новость о том, что реабилитация после плена займет по меньшей мере полгода, оказываются не в силах вправить Эггзи мозги. Он, лежа на больничной койке, с тоской думает, что плохо пытался, раз Гарри так и не пришел.  
Через четыре месяца, когда врачи наконец соглашаются выпустить Эггзи из больничного заточения, он первым делом едет к матери, в кои-то веки следуя совету – почти приказу – Мерлина. Рокси увязывается следом; встретив Эггзи у палаты, она не отходит от него ни на шаг, словно бы вознамерилась охранять его как тухлое яйцо. Такая забота злит безмерно, но и послать Рокси к черту у него не поворачивается язык, поэтому Эггзи представляет Рокси матери как свою коллегу и друга, терпит их причитания и лишь спустя пару часов дает слабину и сбегает на задний двор.  
Удобно устроившись на садовой качели, Эггзи с полузабытой нежностью наблюдает за сестрой, бегающей по аккуратному газону наперегонки с Джей Би, и понимает внезапно, что эта жизнь – настоящая, яркая, стремительная и беззаботная – почти совсем стерлась из памяти. Он мог бы сейчас валяться на свежескошенной траве с Молли и псом, дурачиться и хохотать как ненормальный, если бы не был настолько пустым изнутри. Эггзи кажется, будто бы он навсегда застрял в том дне, когда сорвал горло, сидя перед монитором у Гарри в кабинете, а все остальные живут дальше, словно ничего не произошло.  
Словно бы никто не умер в Кентукки. Словно бы смерти вообще нет на этой земле.  
Когда Рокси подходит к нему со спины и приобнимает за плечи, Эггзи вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он слишком глубоко погружен в себя, слишком отвык от прикосновений, и если бы не хватка сэра Ланселота, он бы отшатнулся, а так – лишь неестественно выпрямляет спину и нервно дергает загипсованной рукой.  
– Тебя не учили, что подкрадываться сзади – дурной тон? – ворчит он, слегка повернув голову, но Рокси вместо ответа лишь устраивает подбородок на его плече и крепче сжимает руки. Эггзи почти больно от ее искренности.  
– Ты так на нее смотришь, – наконец задумчиво тянет Рокси, спустя некоторое время, – будто Молли – маленькое чудо.  
Эггзи лишь плечами пожимает:  
– Она и есть чудо, – а потом с неожиданной горечью добавляет: – Знаешь, я всегда думал, что она вырастет на моих глазах, и вот ей уже почти пять, а я ее совсем не знаю.  
– Еще не поздно, – замечает Рокси мягко, смотрит на Молли со странным выражением лица – смесью нежности и надежды, – и продолжает: – Вообще ни для чего не поздно, если ты перестанешь гробить себя, понимаешь?  
Эггзи молчит. Смех Молли раскатывается по всему саду маленькими серебряными колокольчиками, и сейчас ему как никогда в жизни хочется частью этого целого. Быть лучшим в мире старшим братом, сыном, которым можно гордиться, но сил что-то изменить Эггзи в себе не ощущает. Наверное так себя чувствуют приведения, неприкаянно слоняющиеся среди живых, а Рокси, будто почувствовав слабину, щекотно шепчет ему на ухо:  
– Просто разреши себе жить. Не ты умер, слышишь? – она вздрагивает и заканчивает скороговоркой: – Выкинь глупости из головы, женись на премиленькой леди, заведи еще парочку мопсов и дочку. Дети тебя любят.  
Рокси говорит такие правильные слова, что Эггзи безумно хочется с ней согласиться, но он не может. Дети и впрямь его любят, Молли сегодня от радости чуть не раскрошила гипс, стоило ему переступить порог дома, но о какой леди может идти речь, когда одно только воспоминание – почти выцветшее, как старое фото, – о сухих губах Гарри Харта заставляет его голову терять и бросаться на стены от тоски?  
– Не могу, – отзывается Эггзи наконец, понимая, что пауза слегка затянулась. Он смотрит прямо перед собой и неожиданно честно выдыхает: – Гарри... А, к черту, забудь. Мне никто не нужен, Рокс. Не сейчас.  
Рокси давится воздухом за его спиной, и Эггзи малодушно радуется, что не видит в этот момент ее лица. Он столько раз порывался рассказать Рокси о своей глупой влюбленности тогда, полтора года назад, когда они были лучшими друзьями, а рассказывает лишь теперь, когда дружба мутировала в неуютные пляски двух практически чужих людей, лезущих друг другу в душу. Слова срываются с языка так легко, что это даже пугает.  
Рокси вскидывается мгновенно, сжимает пальцами его плечо.  
– Серьезно? Ты и Харт? – пораженно уточняет она, видимо в надежде, что ослышалась, а потом недоверчиво уточняет: – Ты шутишь так, что ли? Ты же не гей, ты даже не похож.  
– Я экспериментировал, – мрачно отвечает Эггзи, прикрывая глаза. Слишком яркое солнце, он совсем отвык от этого слепящего света в стенах пропахшей лекарствами палаты.  
– Судя по тону, тебе не слишком-то понравилось, – Рокси скептически хмыкает. – И знаешь, я ничего не хочу сказать плохого, но Харт был...  
– Не с Гарри, – резко перебивает ее Эггзи, дернувшись, как от пощечины. – Тебе бы тоже не понравилось, поверь.  
Много алкоголя, еще больше травки и неловкая возня в кладовке чьего-то дома среди швабр под грохочущие биты и пьяный смех за тонкой дверью. Незабываемый опыт, черт возьми. Тогда, наутро, прикладывая лед к гудящей голове и мечтая приложить его же к саднящей заднице, Эггзи думал, что больше никогда не вернется к теме своей возможной бисексуальности, а потом появился Гарри и ясно дал понять, что Эггзи поторопился с зароками.  
– Думаешь с Хартом было бы по-другому? – вздыхает Рокси и, помолчав, беспомощно добавляет: – И к тому же он же тебе в отцы годился. Не думаю, что это вообще нормально, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
– Ну тогда я ненормальный, Рокс, – почти равнодушно пожимает плечами Эггзи, не оборачиваясь. – Потому что я от одних его прикосновений готов кончить.  
Эггзи и сам не замечает, что говорит о Гарри так, словно ничего не поменялось. Словно они только вчера пили чертов мартини в кабинете, а не полтора года назад.  
– Без подробностей, – поспешно обрывает его Рокси, а затем, подумав, интересуется: – Так у вас все-таки что-то было?  
– Один поцелуй, – Эггзи зябко ежится, вспоминая, как стоял на ступенях особняка, вцепившись в галстук, и с неожиданной яростью выдыхает сквозь зубы: – Один чертов гребаный поцелуй.  
Несправедливо. Господи, как же несправедливо. Эггзи бы душу продал за возможность хотя бы еще один раз увидеть Гарри, жаль лишь, что некому.  
– Было бы из-за чего сопли разводить, – словно бы не замечая его состояния, заявляет Рокси. А потом, понимая, что подколки не только неуместны, но и не производят эффекта, совсем другим тоном просит, бросив осторожный взгляд на Молли и убедившись, что она не слышит: – А если серьезно, то завязывай с этой херней, Эггзи. Просто живи дальше, рано или поздно тебе станет легче.  
– Не станет, – Эггзи упрямо качает головой. – Рокс, мне кажется, он жив.  
То, что Гарри не пришел к нему на помощь в Пакистане – еще ничего не значит. Он ведь мог не знать, залечь на слишком глубокое дно, куда не опускаются слухи об операциях «Кингсмен». Ведь мог же?  
– Тебе кажется, – жестко замечает Рокси, вклиниваясь в его размышления, и припечатывает: – Харт умер. Ты собственными глазами это видел, так что смирись.  
Она отстраняется, будто обожглась, обходит качели и, заглянув наконец Эггзи в глаза, хлестко заканчивает:  
– И не смей больше ввязываться в неприятности, слышишь? Не рискуй. Я – не он, могу и не успеть в следующий раз.  
И несмотря на твердый тон, Рокси явно расстроена. Она ждет ответа, ждет кивка или какого-нибудь еще знака, но Эггзи смотрит в ее внимательные серые глаза и молчит. Не видит смысла раскрывать рот, чтобы давать такие обещания, которые не сможет сдержать.  
Эггзи слишком хорошо усвоил, что у настоящего джентльмена слова никогда не должны расходиться с делом, и теперь свято следует этому простому правилу кодекса, крайне удобному во многих отношениях.  
Ему было у кого поучиться изворотливости, у Эггзи был лучший учитель из всех возможных. 


	5. Депрессия

_Некоторые люди, когда они сердиты, впадают в  
депрессию. Депрессия – гнев, обращенный внутрь себя._

_Огюстен Берроуз «Бегом с ножницами»  
_

Еще через пару месяцев, как только врачи вынуждены признать, что реабилитационный курс окончен, Эггзи надевает костюм и едет в особняк «Кингсмен», чтобы лицом к лицу встретиться с новой реальностью. Реальность несколько обескураживает: в особняке ему совсем не рады, а Мерлин, сурово поджав губы, сообщает Эггзи, что после проваленной в Пакистане миссии тот отстранен от полевой работы на неопределенный срок. Эггзи кажется, что его выкидывают на помойку как отработанный материал, когда Мерлин в ответ на возмущение лишь пожимает плечами и замечает, что решение не его, а Артура.   
– Ты слишком много рискуешь, сынок, и когда-нибудь тебя это убьет, – говорит он, перекладывая отчеты на своем столе. – Отдохни немного, попробуй найти в себе умиротворение, раз уж гнев не помог.  
Мерлин, наверное, прав, но Эггзи просто не в силах пока такой расклад принять, поэтому ему всего-то приходится делать вид. Он покорно сдает очки до лучших времен и, с мрачным удовлетворением хлопнув дверью, уже в коридоре ослабляет галстук.  
К черту все, он справится. Эггзи спас мир; он справился со смертью Гарри, сложнейшими миссиями, пытками и несколькими месяцами на больничной койке. Отстранение от полевой работы по сравнению с этим просто сраный внеплановый отпуск.  
Но он не справляется. Гулкий пустой особняк весь пропах пылью и затхлостью; в нем вещи Гарри, пропитанные прикосновениями своего хозяина, одиночество, от которого хочется выть, и слишком много сожалений о несбывшемся.   
А еще – портрет, случайно обнаруженный на книжной полке, небрежно приткнутый между оксфордским словарем и кулинарной книгой на французском. Гарри на снимке лет на десять моложе, смотрит в объектив почти со скукой, и Эггзи неожиданно прорывает. Он достает из бара бутылку двадцатилетнего бурбона и, захлебываясь словами, рассказывает неподвижному, застывшему во времени сорокалетнему Гарри о том, что держал в себе полтора года.   
Он с ума сходит от этой безысходности, торопливо говорит, что не хотел, чтобы дошло до отстранения, не хотел чтобы все так вышло. Эггзи просто собирался вернуть Гарри назад, а получил выговор от Мерлина, домашний арест и неодобрение Рокси. Единственного настоящего друга, который теперь тенью проскальзывает мимо него, вежливо здороваясь и не решаясь ни на что больше. Рокси просто устала от безуспешных попыток найти к Эггзи подход, почти опустила руки, и кто он такой, чтобы ее в этом винить.  
Гарри спокойно смотрит на него из-за стекла, приподняв уголок губ, будто бы его вовсе не беспокоит то, что Эггзи проебал все что мог: работу, друзей, коллег, да и семью, в конце концов.  
– Без тебя тут все покатилось к черту, слышишь? – шепчет Эггзи, проводя кончиками пальцев по тронутым сединой вискам. – Я покатился к черту, Гарри, и я просто не знаю, как это исправить. Если бы ты был рядом, такого бы не случилось.  
Эггзи понимает, что сходит с ума, потому что разговаривать с фотографией – ни разу не нормально, но в этом склепе невозможно не рехнуться. Здесь так много Гарри и так катастрофически его мало, что хочется спалить чертов дом дотла.  
Однако Эггзи знает – у него никогда не поднимется на это рука.  
Книги, одежда, мебель – все это Гарри Харт, а еще – чертовы бумаги и старые письма, которые Эггзи хотел бы никогда не находить, но находит, продолжив свои изыскания в кабинете следующим вечером.  
Когда-то, когда Эггзи поинтересовался у Гарри, кто был его собственным наставником, потому что хотел знать, кто разглядел потенциал в нем, Гарри грустно ответил, что этого человека уже нет. Он солгал тогда, и теперь Эггзи знает правду: в «Кингсмен» Гарри привел Честер Кинг. Мерзкий, продажный, страшный человек, готовый пожертвовать делом жизни многих рыцарей ради спасения своей шкуры. Но не эта ложь добивает Эггзи, другое открытие выворачивает его наизнанку, словно тряпичную куклу.  
Гарри всегда был для него идеалом, неким золотым сечением, тем, на кого Эггзи стремился походить, чьи уроки запоминал так, будто бы от этого зависела его жизнь: упустишь хоть слово – и умрешь на месте. Эггзи казалось, что Гарри Харт родился кингсменом, он был создан для этих дорогих элегантных костюмов и начищенных ботинок и лишь ждал подходящего момента, чтобы занять свое законное рыцарское кресло, однако выяснилось, что все было совсем не так, как Эггзи себе придумал.  
Старые, поистершиеся на сгибах письма проливают свет совсем на другую картину. В них нет цельной истории, но Эггзи не идиот, он умеет читать между строк, и то, что открывается ему, совсем не похоже на сложившийся в голове образ Гарри.  
Семья Хартов принадлежала, как Эггзи и думал, к тем, что стояли у истоков «Кингсмен»; величественная, могущественная и обладавшая несметными богатствами. Единственное, чего у нее никогда не было – тепла, как и пристало настоящим аристократам. С малых лет Гарри, судя по немногочисленным фотоснимкам и истрепанному ежедневнику, рос с мыслью, что он должен попасть в «Кингсмен» любой ценой. Занять место, которое принадлежало ему по праву, но отчего-то не передавалось по наследству. Однако вместо того, чтобы учить наследника и делиться с ним тайными знаниями, отец Гарри предпочел лишь произносить высокопарные речи и беспрестанно напоминать Гарри о том, что пока тот ни черта в своей жизни не добился.  
Представив, как девятнадцатилетний Гарри ощущал себя никчемным куском дерьма, Эггзи подумывает о том, чтобы прекратить свои изыскания. Гарри никогда ему об этом не рассказывал, вероятно именно потому, что не хотел, чтобы Эггзи знал.   
Но Гарри уже нет в живых, а тайны почти тридцатилетней давности слишком привлекательны. Не тем пронырливым любопытством, которое обычно толкает историков в пыльные архивы, нет. Просто так Эггзи становится ближе к Гарри Харту, и отказаться от этого невозможно, как ни пытайся.  
Эггзи не успел узнать его при жизни, не успел о стольком расспросить, выпытать тысячу тайн и секретов, поэтому он делает это сейчас. Слушает безмолвные монологи давно погибшего человека, которого любил. Отчего-то Эггзи кажется, что Гарри бы не разозлился, а может, кое-что и сам рано или поздно рассказал. Они были близки к искренности, просто жизнь не ей дала шанса распуститься пышным цветком.  
Судя по коротким записям в ежедневнике, с Честером Кингом Гарри знакомится за несколько дней до своего совершеннолетия на званом обеде в родительском поместье. Встреча кажется тогда Гарри случайной и практически судьбоносной, потому что уже спустя несколько месяцев он оказывается одним из рекрутов на место Галахада. Лишь много позже, уже будучи кингсменом, Гарри понимает, что все это: ужин, знакомство, масляные жадные взгляды – было тщательно спланировано его матерью. Всего-то пару лет понадобилось Гарри, чтобы понять: его продали главе «Кингсмен» собственные родители, прекрасно осознавая, что делают. Расчетливо, хладнокровно и с неизменно вежливыми приклеенными улыбками в тот самый вечер. Остальные почти тридцать Гарри из кожи вон лез, чтобы стать достойным своего титула.  
В свои же двадцать Гарри был совершенно очарован мистером Кингом, тогда еще статным светловолосым джентльменом, решительно взявшим его судьбу в свои руки. Юношеская влюбленность его ослепила, лишила свойственной Гарри трезвости рассудка; Гарри наивно считал своего наставника неким божеством, и поэтому странности на отборе: уход кандидата, записка с информацией о следующем испытании, внеплановые тренировки и долгие вечера с Артуром в библиотеке – нисколько его не смущали. Более того, Гарри беспрекословно верил, что все эти уловки – тоже часть шпионской подготовки, и не видел в них ничего дурного и предосудительного. Наоборот, Гарри цеплялся за них – и за Артура – как за единственный шанс, потому что всю свою жизнь только и слышал от отца, какое он ничтожество, а в те годы Гарри еще безумно жаждал его признания.   
От этих иллюзий он тоже избавился много позже, когда сделанного было уже не исправить, и теперь Эггзи куда лучше понимает, почему Гарри порвал все связи с семьей и так и не завел собственную. От семьи Гарри всю свою жизнь видел одни проблемы, так что винить его было бы глупо.  
Во время отбора Гарри писал мало, один за другим Эггзи переворачивает чистые, пожелтевшие от времени листы, но самое главное, что Гарри вряд ли стал бы отмечать в ежедневнике, видится совершенно ясно: Гарри не просто был кандидатом Артура. В свои двадцать с небольшим Гарри спал с ним и, вероятно, смотрел на этого подонка с таким же восторгом, с каким Эггзи на него самого совсем недавно. Истрепанная фотокарточка – полароидная, с оторванным углом, – выпавшая откуда-то из середины, только подтверждает это подозрение, и Эггзи почти передергивает от жгучей ревности и отвращения. Гарри на ней – смешной, кудрявый как черт и юный – стоит за плечом сидящего в кресле Артура и улыбается.  
А потом, он вспоминает свои первые месяцы в «Кингсмен» и до крови закусывает губу. Мысль о том, что и сам он едва не попал в «Кингсмен» через постель наставника, сводит Эггзи с ума и вынуждает перебирать каждую его редкую встречу с Гарри. И лишь спустя несколько бесконечно долгих минут до Эггзи доходит: нет, Гарри Харт, отчаянно пытавшийся всю жизнь отмыть свою совесть, доказать всем – и себе в первую очередь, – что он чего-то стоит и без протекции властного любовника, не поступил бы с ним так. Слишком уж хорошо Гарри знает цену такой услуги, как Эггзи понял из писем, он сам прошел через многое: пренебрежение коллег, самые опасные и сложные миссии, – но так до конца и не отмылся от славы, что попал в «Кингсмен» благодаря вовсе не своим талантам, а просто потому, что умудрился в нужный момент подставить задницу его главе.  
Гарри же уважал Эггзи, щадил его гордость и верил в то, что Эггзи и сам с блеском справится с отбором. Вместо того, чтобы подло устранять кандидатов и давать подсказки, как это делал Артур, Гарри наоборот старательно не вмешивался во все, что было связано с испытаниями, даже не провел ненавязчивый урок стрельбы холостыми, чтобы хоть как-то намекнуть на последнее задание, хотя у него и была такая возможность. Сам Гарри много лет назад прекрасно знал, что патрон будет холостым, Артур написал ему об этом в небрежно смятой записке неровным торопливым почерком, поэтому и выстрелил в мистера Пикуля без тени сомнения.  
С Эггзи все было по-другому, потому что Гарри не желал идти по стопам собственного наставника и проталкивать в «Кингсмен» своего кандидата, чтобы потом беспрепятственно раскладывать его на всех мало-мальски подходящих поверхностях особняка «Кингсмен». Более того, если бы не тот поцелуй на пороге, когда Гарри осторожно – но черт возьми, как же чувственно, – ответил на почти-нападение, Эггзи, возможно, никогда бы и не узнал наверняка, что не один завяз во всем этом. Никогда бы не смог с уверенностью сказать, что Гарри тоже влип дальше некуда, что Гарри, как и он сам, безнадежно влюбился и изо всех сил скрывал этот факт не только от Эггзи, но и, пожалуй, даже от себя. За эту только-только наметившуюся привязанность они оба заплатили сполна: Эггзи – местом в «Кингсмен», а Гарри – и вовсе жизнью.  
События почти двухлетней давности теперь обретают куда больше смысла, Эггзи почти уверен, что Артур сам решил провести его финальное испытание только потому, что знал: Эггзи ему не верит. Артур хотел выгнать его из «Кингсмен», унизить и растоптать, и у него неплохо получилось. Вот только он не учел, что было поздно: Гарри уже ему не принадлежал.  
Артур мог вышвырнуть Эггзи из особняка, но вышвырнуть из жизни Гарри – нет. Он и сам это понимал, невольно вложил в слова, брошенные почти случайно, сорвавшиеся с языка тогда, когда старый мерзавец уже наверняка мысленно прикидывал, как избавиться от тела.  
«Гарри любил тебя безмерно», – сказал Артур, вертя в руках ручку, и Эггзи теперь очень сомневается, что остался бы жив, даже если бы оказался таким же подонком, как и его случайный собутыльник. Артур не собирался оставлять его в живых, не собирался брать в бункер и рекомендовать на место Галахада; слишком много ревности и злости было в его словах, слишком смертельная доза яда. Артур ненавидел его за то, что Эггзи посмел оказаться тем, кому Гарри не только открылся сам, но и открыл домашний терминал, который так и не смог взломать Мерлин. Артур был уверен в том, что Эггзи находился в системе «Кингсмен» в тот момент, когда Гарри погиб, иначе бы откуда еще ему было знать о происходящем на другом краю земли.   
Артур – старый злобный подонок, так и не сумевший смириться с тем, что его некогда юный протеже – ныне опытный и проницательный человек – наконец прозрел и решил, что с него хватит. Эггзи знает теперь, что Гарри избавлялся от этой долгой и поломавшей его жизнь окончательно связи с Артуром, демонстративно не замечавшим его жалких попыток, годами. Сильный, волевой, но такой беспомощный перед нездоровой зависимостью, Гарри Харт боролся с ней долго и мучительно, как с пожирающей плоть гангреной, и окончательно вырвался из замкнутого круга лишь тогда, когда дал волю эмоциям и позволил себе привязаться к Эггзи. За одно только это – а не за годы долгой и безрезультатной борьбы – Артур и отправил его в Кентукки на верную смерть, осознав, что другого решения проблемы просто не существует. Артуру мало было избавиться от Эггзи, он хотел устранить первопричину: Гарри, вырвавшегося из-под его контроля.  
Сглотнув противный ком в горле, Эггзи думает малодушно, что лучше бы он никогда не звонил Гарри и не появлялся в его пустой, но размеренной и по-своему нормальной жизни, насколько может быть нормальной жизнь у шпиона. По крайней мере, возможно, тогда Гарри был бы до сих пор жив. Конечно, с планами Валентайна он бы вряд ли согласился, но в бункере таких несогласных было много. Дело лишь в том, что с появлением Эггзи у Артура не осталось рычагов давления на Гарри, тот взялся за расследование куда более рьяно и за пару месяцев раскопал больше, чем за предыдущий год.   
Спустя неделю Эггзи кажется, что он знает о жизни Гарри Харта все и, пожалуй, даже больше, чем хотелось бы, но продолжает погружаться с головой в чужое прошлое. Закончив с бумажным архивом, он переключается на цифровой, увлеченно просматривая в хронологическом порядке записи миссий.  
Гарри, несмотря на свою страсть к опозданиям и ломке стереотипов, на деле оказался крайне педантичным – или же сентиментальным – человеком, потому что хранил их все до единой. Несколько ночей пролетают незаметно за длинными видеофайлами, и Эггзи с удивлением понимает, что такое времяпрепровождение – не самое худшее из всех возможных. Он старательно запоминает интересные рукопашные приемы, с придыханием отмечает, как чертовски профессионально и трепетно относился Гарри к оружию, – и учится. Даже после своей смерти его наставник все еще продолжает давать Эггзи чертовски полезные уроки, которые могут однажды спасти ему жизнь, как например катана спасла жизнь Гарри в Саудовской Аравии в восемьдесят третьем.  
А потом это случается. Эггзи закусывает губу до крови, глазами Гарри Харта наблюдая за Артуром, поднимающимся ему навстречу с кресла, и зажмуривается. Миссия окончена, и можно бы свернуть проигрыватель, однако Эггзи с похвальным мазохизмом еще с полчаса смотрит на ненавистное лицо Честера Кинга, принимающего у Гарри отчет.  
Стол под спиной Гарри отчаянно скрипит, а Эггзи – сгорает от ревности, не в силах что-либо изменить. Почти тридцать лет прошло, твердит он себе, это было тридцать лет тому назад; все имеют право на прошлое и ошибки, совершенные когда-то давно. Он сам, черт возьми, трахался с полузнакомым парнем в чьей-то кладовке, не ему судить Гарри, но доводы разума не помогают, и Эггзи с грохотом захлопывает крышку ноутбука, не решаясь больше продолжать просмотр.  
Такого вмешательства в личную жизнь Гарри ему бы не простил, Эггзи уверен в этом как никогда за все время, что роется в его вещах. Кое-что должно оставаться неприкосновенным.  
И лишь спустя несколько недель Эггзи сможет признаться хотя бы самому себе: он просто не выдержал боли. Не выдержал жгучей затаенной зависти и едкого сожаления, потому что неважно, что случалось с Гарри за хренову кучу времени до появления Эггзи. Важно, что больше такого никогда не случится.  
Гарри никогда больше не будет так громко, пошло и сладко стонать, не будет вцепляться пальцами в чьи бы то ни было плечи и подаваться навстречу чужим движениям, потому что Гарри мертв.   
Гарри никогда и ничего уже не сделает: не вздохнет, не улыбнется уголком губ, не взъерошит ладонью волосы на затылке Эггзи, не будет занудничать о хороших манерах и джентльменском кодексе, – и ранит это куда сильнее, чем осквернение рыцарского стола, увиденное собственными глазами, какое бы омерзение и ярость оно ни вызывало. 


	6. Принятие

_Принятие того, что есть, переносит тебя к более_  
глубокому уровню, где твое внутреннее состояние,  
так же, как и твое чувство себя, больше не зависит  
от суждений о «хорошем» и «плохом», которые  
выносит разум. 

_Экхарт Толле «О чем говорит тишина»  
_

Любая боль притупляется и становится привычной, Эггзи слышал это сотни раз с тех пор, как Гарри не стало, однако, проснувшись ранним февральским утром и не ощутив знакомой тянущей ломоты, он все же удивляется. Удивляется тому, что так рано: во вторую годовщину смерти Гарри Харта он окончательно и бесповоротно понимает, что нет смысла питать глупых надежд.  
Нет больше смысла чего-то ждать и торговаться со смертью; жизнь, от которой Эггзи старательно убегал первое время, а затем злился, что она продолжается без него, оказывается куда ближе, чем он думал: сразу за порогом особняка, сразу после того, как в телефонной трубке оборвутся принятым вызовом гудки.  
Люди, дела, радость от простых вещей – все то, что он откладывал на потом, на неопределенное будущее, когда вернется Гарри, – давно заждались его, пока Эггзи прилежно занимался саморазрушением.  
– Мерлин, я хочу миссию, – твердо говорит он, как только Мерлин отзывается дежурным приветствием. Эггзи не требует, как это было раньше, он просит, и Мерлин, заметив перемену, удовлетворенно хмыкает.  
– Уверен, Галахад? – тем не менее уточняет он после короткой паузы, и Эггзи честно отвечает:  
– Теперь, кажется, да.  
Неясно, что подкупает Мерлина больше: тон или это пресловутое «кажется», – но он, помолчав с минуту, уже по-деловому командует:  
– Артур ждет тебя в своем кабинете через час, – а затем добавляет ехидно: – И только попробуй, как всегда, опоздать.  
Разумеется, Эггзи опаздывает.  
Иногда у него возникает ощущение, что чудовищную непунктуальность Гарри тоже оставил ему в качестве прощального подарка. Или же она просто прилагается бонусом к креслу Галахада, чем черт не шутит.  
Когда капсула подземки останавливается, Эггзи вдруг думает, что его спокойствие в стенах особняка «Кингсмен» может попросту рухнуть, сложиться словно карточный домик, и даже пугается на мгновение, но нет.  
Эггзи шагает по мягкому ворсу ковров, минует лестницы и коридоры, и уже у кабинета Артура понимает: впервые за два года в этих стенах он не ждал, что навстречу ему из-за угла вывернет Гарри, как всегда непревзойденно элегантный, в безукоризненном костюме. Эггзи прекрасно отдает себе теперь отчет в том, что в особняке «Кингсмен» такого Гарри Харта можно увидеть разве что на парадном портрете в одной из галерей, и мысль, как ни странно, не вызывает прежнего отторжения.  
Пожалуй, Гарри бы хотел, чтобы он жил дальше.  
Артур поднимается ему навстречу и, прежде чем приступить к делам, крепко жмет Эггзи руку, безмолвно поздравляя с возвращением. Этот жест неожиданно трогает, дает понять, что за него волновалось куда больше людей, чем Эггзи думал. С Артуром – прежним Гавейном – он почти незнаком, но сейчас ему кажется, что такое упущение стоило бы исправить. В конце концов, именно этому человеку стоит сказать спасибо за то, что Эггзи все еще жив, потому что если бы не отстранение от полевой работы, один бог знает, где Эггзи бы убился. А в том, что он бы убился, даже у самого Эггзи нет сомнений, подставился бы при первом удобном случае, в отчаянной попытке спровоцировать мертвого Гарри Харта выйти из тени. Каким он был идиотом тогда, Эггзи понимает только сейчас.  
Долгая беседа с Артуром еще больше настраивает на рабочий лад. Выходя из его кабинета и направляясь к Мерлину за изъятыми очками, Эггзи уже просчитывает свои ходы в Израиле. У него был слишком долгий отпуск, и облажаться хочется после него меньше всего на свете.  
Эггзи ведет себя как прежде и в какой-то момент почти с детским восторгом понимает, что не прикладывает к этому никаких усилий. Не ломает себя, не улыбается через силу, гротескно скалясь, а скорее наоборот, наконец-то дышит полной грудью.  
Мерлин тактично не задает вопросов, лишь пододвигает к своему монитору еще одно кресло и приглашающе на него кивает, как в старые добрые времена, когда Эггзи проходил отбор на место Галахада. Вместо горчащих на языке задушевных бесед они до позднего вечера засиживаются в координаторской, наблюдая за миссией сэра Кея во Франции и прерываясь пару раз на кружку кофе, когда подопечный Мерлина не нуждается в пристальном присмотре.  
– Ты молодец, Эггзи, – на прощание говорит Мерлин, когда Эггзи, взглянув на часы, поднимается наконец из удобного кресла. Пора бы знать честь, он и так трется рядом с Мерлином практически весь день как блудный нашкодивший кот. Впрочем, Мерлин, кажется, совсем не против, раз не только не прогнал его, но и вытащил из сейфа песочное печенье, чего при прочих агентах обычно не делает. Печенье в этом сейфе всегда было только для них с Рокси с самого V-дня.  
Эггзи смотрит на своего координатора, наставника и – черт возьми, да сколько можно это отрицать? – друга, а потом, заметив, что Мерлин хочет что-то еще сказать, но будто бы не решается, усмехается грустно:  
– Гарри бы мной гордился, ведь так?  
– Как никем и никогда, – с готовностью кивает Мерлин, облегченно опустив плечи. – Помни это, когда в следующий раз вздумаешь себя уничтожить.  
– Больше не вздумаю, этим бы он точно не гордился, – неожиданно даже для самого себя фыркает Эггзи, а потом внезапно останавливается у двери и интересуется: – Слушай, я тут подумал... Ты ничего бы не хотел забрать из особняка на память?  
Мерлин пожимает плечами и хитро смотрит на него, сверкнув глазами за стеклами очков:  
– Уже забрал. Самое ценное, что в нем было. Правда, какое-то время мне казалось, что я это потерял, но знаешь... Мне показалось.  
Эггзи качает головой, с улыбкой салютует и, чтобы не дать слабину прямо при Мерлине, вываливается в коридор, торопливо моргая. Какого хрена, это же просто шутка, он же не заплачет как сопливый пацан просто потому, что Мерлин считает его самого лучшей памятью о Гарри Харте? Или все-таки?..  
Дать волю эмоциям Эггзи не успевает; погрузившись в свои мысли, он идет по коридору совершенно не глядя, полагаясь на память и то, что в столь поздний час мало кто из агентов до сих пор ошивается в особняке. Именно эти иллюзии и подводят его: завернув за угол, он практически нос к носу сталкивается с Рокси.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – растерянно интересуется она, потирая ушибленный локоть, и Эггзи, разом взяв себя в руки, пожимает плечами:  
– Инструктаж по миссии.  
– Артур уехал несколько часов назад, – Рокси недоверчиво качает головой. – Придумай что-нибудь еще, я в курсе, что тебя отстранили.  
Эггзи смотрит на нее долгим взглядом, недоумевая, как они могли до такого докатиться, а затем твердо говорит:  
– Я вылетаю завтра. А сегодня – наверстывал упущенное. Я был у Мерлина, помогал с координацией агента, – он замолкает и, ухмыльнувшись, неловко шутит: – И кстати, слопал все печенье, пока ты где-то пропадала.  
Эта шутка была их любимой когда-то, и Эггзи надеется хотя бы на слабую улыбку в ответ, однако Рокси смеривает его долгим нечитаемым взглядом и замечает довольно прохладно:  
– Рада за тебя, Галахад. Готовься быть заваленным работой по самую макушку. Хорошего вечера.  
С этими словами она аккуратно огибает Эггзи и продолжает свой путь. Эггзи почти уверен, что она направляется в координаторскую инспектировать сейф.  
Он расстроен, чертовски расстроен таким приемом, но Эггзи также понимает, что он сам во всем виноват.  
– Да брось, там еще треть коробки осталась, – почти ни на что не надеясь, бросает он Рокси в спину, но та неожиданно оборачивается и едва заметно улыбается, приподняв уголки губ, прежде чем скрыться в галерее. Такая малость, вроде бы, а Эггзи она кажется самой сладкой победой, потому что Рокси, как бы ни злилась, этой недоулыбкой дала ему шанс все исправить. И Эггзи все что угодно сделает, чтобы оправдать ожидания.  
Когда он выходит из ателье на Севил Роу, на улице уже зажигаются фонари, но Эггзи не слишком-то хочется возвращаться в пустой особняк. Еще нет.  
У него есть еще одно незаконченное дело на сегодня, поэтому Эггзи берет один из кэбов «Кингсмен», по-плебейски усевшись за руль, и едет на другой конец города, сделав лишь одну остановку – у крупного торгового центра.  
Если мама и удивляется, увидев Эггзи на пороге с букетом роз и бутылкой виски, то виду она не подает, лишь оглядывает с ног до головы – тщательно отутюженный костюм, посвежевшее лицо, никакой чертовой щетины, – и, удовлетворенно кивнув, отступает в сторону, пропуская Эггзи в дом.  
Она не задает ни единого вопроса, добавляет в столовой еще один прибор к ужину и улыбается, понимающе и мягко. И лишь когда Молли отправляется в постель, оттащив от Эггзи упирающегося Джей Би, не отходившего от него весь вечер, Эггзи наконец прорывает.  
Они с матерью пьют по чертовой крошечной стопке прямо на кухне, точно прячущиеся от взрослых подростки, а затем Эггзи утыкается в мамино плечо лбом и начинает говорить. Он впервые, взахлеб и путая слова, рассказывает матери, почему два гребаных года вел себя как конченый подонок; рассказывает про Гарри и то, как он погиб.  
– Я так надеялся, мам, – шепчет Эггзи, не в силах поднять лицо. – Понимаешь, такие как Гарри – не умирают.  
Он ждет, что мать будет злорадствовать, она ненавидела «этого ублюдка в пингвиньем костюме» сколько Эггзи себя помнит, но мама неожиданно мягко сжимает его плечо пальцами, гладит по голове и говорит:  
– Ты никогда не забудешь, но рано или поздно смиришься, как я. И перестанешь ждать.  
Голос у нее глухой, и Эггзи вдруг понимает: мама скорбит вместе с ним. Сегодня она узнала не о смерти мужчины, из-за которого погиб ее муж, а мужчины, который был дорог ее сыну. И пусть Эггзи малодушно промолчал о поцелуе на пороге особняка, пусть рассказал лишь об одной стороне медали – наставнике, друге и просто хорошем человеке, – материнское сердце не так-то просто обмануть. Эгззи почти уверен: она обо всем догадалась, просто не хочет трогать едва затянувшуюся рану.  
– Я уже, – почти спокойно отвечает Эггзи, а потом неожиданно добавляет: – Гарри бы не понравилось, если бы я вернулся туда, откуда он меня вытащил.  
Когда обе стрелки подбираются к полуночи, Эггзи, отказавшись от гостевой спальни, возвращается к себе. Он ошибался, когда думал, что у него сегодня всего лишь одно незаконченное дело; второе все еще ждет Эггзи в особняке. И пусть завтра он будет невыспавшимся – в самолете подремлет, не беда, – кое-что нужно заканчивать в срок, и никак иначе.  
Не зажигая света, Эггзи обходит темные комнаты и поднимается на второй этаж. Там – его последнее дело, с которым, по-хорошему, стоило бы разобраться еще год назад, в первую годовщину со дня смерти Гарри. Тогда, возможно, Эггзи бы и не оказался в таком дерьме, из которого ему теперь предстоит выбираться.  
Он аккуратно снимает со стен газетные передовицы и, перечитав каждую с улыбкой, упаковывает их в давно приготовленные вакуумные пакеты. Потом настает черед архива: бумаги, документы, фотографии, ноутбук, – все отправляется по коробкам, найденным в подвале и находит последний приют на полках небольшой комнатки напротив кабинета.  
Спустя пару часов Эггзи с удивлением понимает: в кладовой слишком мало места, чтобы уместить в нее целую человеческую жизнь, и тогда он переключается на гардеробную.  
Вслед за архивом Эггзи, не в силах остановиться, приводит в порядок и ее. Выкинуть ничего он так и не решается, зато когда заканчивает, гардеробная больше похожа на склад какого-нибудь бутика, а не на рай для моли. Костюмы – в чехлах, обувь – в своих коробках; Эггзи абсолютно уверен, что даже Гарри не смог бы придраться, случись ему оценить эти усилия.  
Вернувшись в кабинет, Эггзи грустно улыбается, но грусть его, впервые за долгое время, светлая. Он тщательно расправляет единственный оставшийся в кабинете газетный лист, а затем, выудив из ящика двусторонний скотч, приклеивает его прямо позади стола.  
Передовица «Sun» в V-день, «Мировая сенсация». Очередная бульварная хрень, волнующая широкую и совершенно всеядную общественность.  
Еще один день, еще одна успешная миссия, которой никто не заметил, и еще одна смерть, нелепая, дикая и такая несправедливая.  
«Если в газетах ничего не написали о нас, значит мы хорошо делаем свою работу, – сказал ему Гарри два года назад с усмешкой в этом самом кабинете. – Имя джентльмена должно появляться в газетах трижды: когда он рождается, когда женится и когда умирает».  
С легкой горечью Эггзи внезапно думает, что Гарри слишком многого в своей жизни не успел, потому что свидетельства о браке, хоть каком-нибудь, даже фиктивном или быстротечном, Эггзи среди бумаг не нашел. Наверное, Гарри просто не собирался так скоро умирать, но его мнением никто не интересовался.  
Решив развесить остальные накопившиеся у него за два года передовицы по возвращении из Израиля, Эггзи внезапно понимает, что смертельно устал.  
Он оглядывает в одночасье опустевший и словно бы осиротевший кабинет, переставляет с журнального столика на письменный стол свой ноутбук и устраивается в кресле.  
Еще одна вещь не дает ему покоя и, проиграв сражение с собой, Эггзи все же тянется к ящикам, чтобы вытащить на свет и устроить рядом с пресс-папье простую деревянную рамку. В ней фотография, о чьем существовании Эггзи успел не только забыть, но и понятия не имеет, откуда этот снимок, сделанный сразу после испытания с поездом, взялся у Гарри.  
Дурацкое мутное селфи в подземке, на котором Гарри как всегда элегантен, а сам он похож на редкостного обдолбанного придурка. Которое Эггзи сделал шутки ради, а Гарри, как оказалось, – хранил в верхнем ящике письменного стола.  
Потушив свет, Эггзи вздыхает и продолжает улыбаться. Это нелегко, совсем нет, но Гарри бы оценил старания. Гарри всегда учил его быть сильным, а уроки Гарри Харта для Эггзи – самое ценное, что он когда-либо получал в своей жизни.  
Футляр с запонками, выуженный из ящика вместе с фотографией, Эггзи забирает в спальню.  
Он наденет их завтра, потому что чувствует наконец в себе силы это сделать и не расклеиться.  
И плевать Эггзи на то, что он Галахад, а вовсе не Ланселот. Просто элегантные запонки с гравировкой – память о Гарри Харте и еще один, на этот раз действительно последний, урок. 


	7. Эпилог

_Мы говорили о смерти, мы бесконечно долго говорили  
о смерти, пока однажды не умерли слова._

_Марта Кетро «Улыбайся всегда, любовь моя»  
_

Эггзи давно уже не ждет ничего хорошего от неожиданных визитов, поэтому когда ранним утром в пятницу по всему дому разносится гулкий стук дверного молотка, он даже на мгновение застывает посреди спальни, вцепившись в манжет рубашки, и малодушно подумывает о том, чтобы вовсе не открывать. Сюда, в особняк, вообще мало кто приходит в последние месяцы; своим состоянием Эггзи распугал всех, кто хотя бы теоретически мог заглянуть к нему на чашку утреннего кофе. Даже Рокси уже махнула на него рукой, осознав безнадежность попыток, и теперь просто вежливо кивает Эггзи в коридорах загородной резиденции «Кингсмен», не решаясь лезть в душу. Без нее тоскливо, понимает вдруг Эггзи, торопливо сбегая по лестнице, и если бы на пороге его дома сейчас оказалась именно Рокси, он бы, наверное, расцеловал ее от переизбытка чувств.  
Однако, распахнув дверь, Эггзи моментально понимает, что ошибся. На крыльце, привычно и с неизменным изяществом опираясь на зонт, стоит тот, кого Эггзи меньше всего ожидал увидеть, и к этой встрече, сколько бы он о ней ни мечтал, Эггзи оказывается совершенно не готов.  
– Не пригласишь войти? – непринужденно интересуется Гарри, приподнимая уголок губ. Внешне он абсолютно спокоен, но Эггзи не обманывается, он отчетливо видит, как Гарри на самом деле нервничает; чувствует это в точности так же, как хищники улавливают запах крови на десятки миль вокруг. Гарри сжимает ручку зонта чуть крепче, чем стоило бы, прищуривается едва заметно и дышит слишком поверхностно и часто для спокойного человека.   
– Какого хрена? – только и может выдавить из себя Эггзи, не двигаясь с места и не предпринимая ни единой попытки посторониться. Ему хочется задать миллион вопросов, но язык будто бы присыхает к небу, а ноги – прирастают к ковру в холле.  
Гарри на мгновение виновато – ну надо же! – опускает взгляд, а затем почти насмешливо замечает:  
– Не на такую встречу я рассчитывал, мальчик мой. Неужели кроме меня некому было научить тебя хорошим манерам?  
Он смотрит прямо, не отводя глаз, лукаво блестящих за стеклами очков, и Эггзи срывает с резьбы. Вся боль, разъедавшая его изнутри полтора гребаных года, внезапно прорывается наружу. Гарри едва уловимо улыбается, стоя напротив, а Эггзи хочется, чтобы он корчился в судорогах, чтобы на своей лощеной шкуре ощутил все то, через что Эггзи прошел за это время. Как он чуть не сдох от тоски, как чуть не свихнулся в этих стенах, как день за днем свыкался с мыслью, что Гарри умер и больше никогда не придет. Как хоронил себя заживо, мечтая сдохнуть на каком-нибудь задании, но все равно возвращался из любого ада словно заговоренный.  
Эггзи делает шаг вперед, стремительно сокращая между ними расстояние, а потом обхватывает Гарри ладонью за загривок, не оставляя ни единого шанса вывернуться из захвата, и с силой впечатывает крепко сжатый кулак в солнечное сплетение. А потом еще и еще.  
В этих скупых отточенных ударах все: боль, страх, гнев и, как ни странно, бешеная, отчаянная надежда на счастливый конец, хоть и в таком кино, как у них, не бывает счастливых концов. Эггзи ждет чего угодно – ответной оплеухи, строгого выговора или очередной отповеди о хороших манерах, но Гарри лишь кривится от боли, шумно выдыхает, а потом склоняется и молча находит его губы своими.  
Эггзи понятия не имеет, когда его жизнь успела превратиться в это мелодраматическое дерьмо, но ему, общем и целом, насрать. Точку невозврата можно поискать и позже, когда Гарри не будет так жадно и одновременно нерешительно его целовать. Много, много позже.  
Руки Гарри у него на поясе, отчаянно мнут костюмную ткань, и Эггзи, невразумительно застонав, склоняет его голову еще ниже, притягивает к себе за шею, все еще не до конца уверившись, что Гарри – не порождение его воспаленного мозга.  
Но Гарри – живой и настоящий, реальнее некуда; сжимает пальцами бока Эггзи почти до боли, скользит языком ему в рот и, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления, углубляет поцелуй, заставляя Эггзи позорно скулить.  
– Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, – бормочет Эггзи, отстраняясь на мгновение, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Легкие горят и кружится голова, а он продолжает сбивчиво шептать Гарри в губы: – Чертов больной ублюдок, я же тебя похоронил, сволочь.   
Гарри успокаивающе перебирает волосы на его затылке и легко касается уголка рта губами, и Эггзи кажется, что это – извинение, но просто извинений ему мало. Ему нужно знать.  
– Какого хрена? – повторяет Эггзи свой вопрос, заглядывая Гарри в глаза, а затем, подавив желание снова хорошенько ему врезать, почти беспомощно добавляет: – Почему сейчас, Гарри? Я же смирился уже, а ты берешь и заявляешься сюда так, будто бы тебя не было пару дней, а не два года ебаных года.  
Два года, четыре месяца и девять дней на самом-то деле, но Гарри совершенно не обязательно знать, что Эггзи считал столь скрупулезно. Гарри вообще не должен был ни о чем узнать, потому что он давно мертв, черт его возьми.  
Гарри же смотрит на него так, будто не может насмотреться или же – будто не находит подходящих слов. Молчание затягивается, и Эггзи уже было собирается еще раз его ударить, чтобы ускорить мыслительный процесс, когда Гарри наконец склоняет голову набок и осторожно начинает:  
– Нужно было закончить некоторые дела, и мертвому это сделать было куда проще, чем живому, – он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает вновь, те искрятся таким весельем, что Эггзи кажется, будто он вот-вот ослепнет. А Гарри, будто не замечая его завороженного взгляда, неожиданно подмигивает и продолжает: – На самом деле мне вообще не стоило бы возвращаться, особенно теперь. Так было бы лучше. Но потом до меня дошли кое-какие слухи, и я подумал, что гравировку на запонках стоит обновить. Если ты, конечно, не имеешь ничего против.   
– Я тебя убью, – мрачно обещает ему Эггзи, чуть сжимая хватку у Гарри на шее, но тот в ответ лишь смеется:  
– Да-да, знаю, тут я просчитался, – а затем, усмехнувшись, качает головой: – Как чувствовал, что нужно было заказать именные.  
И Эггзи просто не знает, что еще можно сказать. Он смеется – сначала тихо и неуверенно, а затем – в голос. Захлебывается смехом, отчетливо понимая, что это – гребаная истерика; вцепляется в лацканы пиджака Гарри, всхлипывает и ржет как ненормальный, впервые за два с лишним года. Эггзи стыдно за себя, но вместе с тем он чувствует такое облегчение, что просто не может противиться эмоциям, рвущимся наружу.   
Гарри понимающе улыбается, легко и светло, а затем снова склоняется к его лицу, и этот поцелуй Эггзи уже не намерен заканчивать так быстро в угоду глупым разговорам.  
На слова у них будет еще полно времени, а сейчас ему просто нужно чувствовать. Просто смириться с тем, что его жизнь снова перевернулась с ног на голову, стоило только Гарри Харту в ней появиться.  
И Эггзи готов, он всегда был. Он в глубине души знал, что все будет именно так, потому что, что бы там ни говорил Валентайн, у них именно такое кино.  
Кино, в котором герои не умирают, и никакое другое. 


End file.
